Conflictivo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: En la vida de Taiga no pasaba nada nuevo, nada emocionante, sin embargo, con el sólo hecho de conocer a una persona tan conflictiva y difícil como Aomine, su vida dio un giro inesperado y se vio involucrado en situaciones que nunca esperó. #31AoKaDays Parte de los escritos para el grupo Aomine x Kagami [Español]


Después de pelear con la historia para terminarla, declaro que aún es día 4 de agosto (son las 23:22 en el horario donde estoy), y que los personajes ya sabemos que no son míos ni gano nada usándolos, la historia participa como parte de los **#31AoKaDays** del grupo de Facebook: **Aomine x Kagami [Español]**

 **ArminxArlert** esta es mi manera de pedir disculpas por el fallo en la historia para el intercambio del amigo secreto. Espero te guste, todo tuyo~.

— **I—**

Tener que mudarse de ciudad sólo para poder entrar en la universidad que deseaba no era algo muy agradable, aunque Taiga suponía que era un sacrificio que valdría la pena a futuro ya que era una de las mejores escuelas del país. Y si se detenía a meditarlo un poco, no era como si hubiese dejado atrás a muchas personas en donde vivía antes, ya que solía ser una persona del tipo reservado, sus más allegados eran un amigo de la infancia al que quería como un hermano y su maestra de básquetbol; eran personas importantes en su vida ya que había pasado más tiempo a su lado que de su mismo padre; y dado que su madre murió cuando él era demasiado pequeño incluso para recordarla, no tenía hermanos, y su padre no parecía interesado en hacer su vida otra vez junto a una mujer.

La mudanza era lo más molesto de todo ese asunto. Justo ahora estaba en el que sería su nuevo departamento por varios años si todo salía bien, a donde se volteara había cajas apiladas y sus únicos muebles hasta ahora constaban de lo más necesario, la estufa, refrigerador y una cama en su habitación. Después se encargaría de amueblar todo con lo que su padre le daba de dinero mensual, aunque admitía que la universidad al ser tan prestigiosa era bastante costosa también.

Se dio un momento de descanso después de pasar toda la tarde desempacando ya que sólo se había detenido para comer un par de veces, por eso ahora aprovechó que ese departamento tenía una pequeña terraza, que estando en un quinto piso servía perfecto para tener una buena perspectiva de lo que había cerca. Salió ahí a tomar algo de aire, mirando los alrededores; exactamente enfrente tenía un parque pequeño que estaba rodeado por al menos diez edificios de la misma altura, siendo todos ellos complejos departamentales como en el que ahora viviría.

—Quizás sería bueno salir un rato —dijo Taiga a la nada. Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo para relajar su espalda y tratar de que los huesos de su columna crujieran y luego se adentró en el departamento una vez más.

Tras su decisión, no tardó en buscar la maleta donde había guardado su ropa y calzado deportivo, colocándose sólo una playera sin mangas de color negra, así como un pantalón holgado del mismo color y sus tenis con los que practicaba su deporte favorito, _básquetbol._

Hacía sus estiramientos mientras aprovechaba para buscar alrededor por algún alma que anduviera por ahí, pero no se veía en realidad a nadie, quizás por la hora aunque para él las once de la noche no le parecía muy tarde, pero siempre se destacó por ser una persona muy nocturna a pesar que él no era de los que solía salir a fiestas.

Quince minutos después trotaba a un ritmo regulado alrededor del parque, que si bien no era extenso, era perfecto para realizar ese tipo de ejercicios que siempre solía practicar para mantenerse en forma, sin duda alguna pensó que ese lugar era el adecuado para él, o quizás debido al reciente cambio trataba de encontrarle todo lo positivo que pudiera al asunto.

No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo llevaba ya corriendo, pero sentía su playera mojada y algo de sudor correr a través de su cuello perdiéndose en la tela sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco detuvo su andar para no parar de golpe el trote notando que, entre la sombra creada por dos edificios que quedaban lo suficiente juntos para dejar un espacio parecido a un callejón, se acercaba una figura masculina.

Fijó su atención en aquella persona, no porque le pareciera extraño ver a _alguien en sí,_ ya que ahí vivía mucha gente, lo que le hizo detenerse a mirarlo fue la forma en que se apoyaba con una de sus manos de una de las paredes para caminar mientras con la otra abrazaba su torso a la altura de las costillas. Arrugó el ceño ante la imagen sin entender qué sucedía, pero viendo que apenas entró al área del parque, el chico que parecía ser de su edad, se desplomó sobre una de las bancas soltando una maldición que Taiga logró escuchar gracias al silencio en que estaba todo el lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó Kagami acercándose a paso apresurado hacia el chico, llegando justo en el momento en que éste escupía en el suelo junto a él ignorando los protocolos de comportamiento, aún así el pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar que aquello era pura sangre. Elevó su vista hacia el chico moreno que pareció componer su postura quizás para mostrar menos dolor del que había dejado ver cuando se creyó solo.

El chico poseía unos ojos de un color azul oscuro que ahora le miraban con una frialdad digna de una persona que acaba de ser insultada de la peor manera. Kagami arrugó el entrecejo sin entender, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

—Piérdete, idiota —fue toda la respuesta que recibió Taiga. El moreno se enderezó más en su asiento recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la banca como si no tuviera ninguna herida, a pesar de que su barbilla tenía un hilo de sangre y su labio inferior tenía una cortada que le atravesaba de forma vertical.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema?, ¡sólo trato de ayudarte! —soltó poniéndose a la defensiva al igual que lo estaba el otro, después de todo esa era la intención inicial de Kagami cuando se acercó y no sólo por el morbo de saber qué sucedía.

—¿Y quién pidió tu ayuda? ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! —Reprendió el moreno.

—Eres un imbécil. Vete a la mierda —escupió esas palabras con veneno saliendo de sus labios, molesto por la forma en que fue insultado tras preocuparse por un desconocido.

Quizás se lo merecía por tratar de ayudar donde nadie lo había llamado, pero esas no eran formas de responder. Continuó su trote y cuando había avanzado lo suficiente volvió a girar hacia atrás su mirada, notando que el chico seguía en la banca y que de hecho, estaba viéndole de forma fija desde ahí, como si fuesen un par de enemigos jurados que no podían perderse de vista uno del otro por temor a algún movimiento peligroso.

— **II—**

La primera semana viviendo en su nuevo departamento había pasado más rápido de lo que Kagami esperó, y salió vivo de ella con sólo unos cuantos incidentes hasta ahora, como ese del chico idiota que conoció la primera noche, o las chicas que ebrias tocaron a su puerta en la madrugada del tercer día diciéndole que era realmente guapo y que ellas vivían un par de pisos abajo del suyo por si _quería_ visitarlas para tomar algo un día, por supuesto que él avergonzado y tratando de ser lo más educado que pudo, les mandó de regreso a su vivienda.

Parecía que esa ciudad tenía muchas cosas para darle, porque en su cuarto día, fue hasta la planta baja donde estaba el servicio de lavado que ofrecía el complejo habitacional, y ahí se topó con alguien que por estar en ese lugar supuso que tenía que ser su vecino, siendo un chico con expresión de pocos amigos que llevaba en una mano un peluche, ¿un oso de peluche? Era inevitable para Taiga no notar que no parecía haberlo lavado, porque vamos, podía ser un regalo de la novia que había ido a limpiar o algo, pero no, sólo lo mantenía junto a él en el asiento como si fuese otra persona, y Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel tipo estaría cuerdo. Cruzaron miradas un par de veces al ser un lugar pequeño y en ese momento solitario, pero sólo se dio una especie de _conversación_ que él catalogaría más como una discusión, cuando el chico de unos cuantos centímetros más alto se acercó y se quejó con él por no limpiar el filtro de _pelusa_ de la secadora ahora que había terminado de usarla.

Para su fortuna el fin de semana no hubo mayor incidente, aunque el sábado cerca de la media noche mientras pasaba un momento en el balcón mirando nada en particular, vio de nuevo al chico moreno que conoció el primer día, éste iba caminando en dirección hacia uno de los edificios detrás del suyo, su ropa desaliñada, llevaba una playera negra y encima una camisa azul de botones por completo abierta y arrugada. No fue consciente de haberle estado siguiendo con la vista desde que lo vio venir a lo lejos, no hasta que la mirada azul del chico se elevó hasta dar con la suya; ambos arrugaron el entrecejo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto y antes de que Taiga pudiera girarse para meterse a su departamento, miró el gesto que hizo aquel chico al elevar su brazo dejando su dedo medio en alto.

Sí, un buen inicio en su nuevo lugar. Decidió que pasaría por alto aquello ya que después de todo eran incidentes mínimos que bien podía ignorar. Y ahora ahí estaba él, caminando en la facultad donde estudiaría los próximos años mientras buscaba un salón en particular, guiándose a través del número que estos tenían en la parte superior a la puerta de entrada.

Apenas entró al aula, vio que ya algunos alumnos habían dejado sus cosas sobre sus escritorios pero no estaban ahí. Por ello, caminó hasta la parte de atrás del salón, no era especialmente grande así que estaría bien desde ahí. Cuando puso sus cosas en el escritorio se dejó caer de forma pesada sobre el asiento y sacó su celular que vibró dentro de su bolsillo, era un mensaje de su _casi_ hermano Tatsuya.

" _Suerte en tu primer día de clases, Taiga. No olvides contarme cómo te va con todo este cambio."_

Kagami sonrió hacia su celular, pensando que él era la persona con la que más extrañaba pasar tiempo, aunque apenas llevara ahí unos días. Regresó su atención a la realidad cuando sintió a alguien sentarse frente a él.

—Hola, soy Takao —dijo aquel chico que ahora le sonreía de forma amigable.

Taiga regresó el gesto, su sonrisa no era igual de grande que la del chico de cabello oscuro, pero podía verse igual de genuina.

—Kagami —respondió.

—Mucho gusto, Kagami. ¿De qué parte vienes? —cuestionó Takao quizás para no quedar en silencio pues la clase aún no comenzaba.

—¿Por qué supones que no soy de aquí? —Devolvió la pregunta sintiéndose curioso, sabía que esa ciudad albergaba muchos estudiantes debido a esa universidad que era una de las más prestigiosas del país y no cualquiera tenía un lugar en ella, en principio por lo elevadas que eran sus colegiaturas si no contabas con algún tipo de beca; y para rematar, el examen de ingreso no era precisamente sencillo. Aunque se corría el rumor que algunos hijos de políticos importantes entraban sin presentar tal prueba.

—Diría que tu acento me parece de un extranjero, para verme como un conocedor —dijo riendo—, pero la verdad sólo lo pregunté porque la mayoría no lo son, y parece que atiné, ¿no?

Kagami no pudo evitar reír, ese chico era un caso extraño, pero creía que podría llevarse muy bien con él. Por lo menos una persona agradable hasta ahora.

Taiga más tarde ese mismo día recordó las palabras que siempre le repetía su hermano, asegurándole que confiaba demasiado rápido y que no todo era como parecía siempre, porque solía llamarle ingenuo una y otra vez por distintas causas. Y sí, quizás lo era, por pensar que Takao era un chico normal.

—Kise, él es Kagami, va conmigo en clase, ¿cómo te fue a ti en tu primer día? —Cuestionó Takao apenas llegaron hacia un chico rubio que Kagami observó con detenimiento mientras se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de Takao.

Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué tenían esos dos chicos que parecían tan… felices? No que él fuese un amargado, pero creía que esa sonrisa era quizás demasiado. Aún así pasó un momento agradable con ellos mientras regresaba a su casa tras haber pasado el primer día de clase sin ningún incidente sobresaliente.

—¿Hacia dónde vives, Kagami? —cuestionó Takao una vez que estaban en la estación de tren en donde se iban a dividir.

—En los complejos departamentales del sur.

—Vaya, sí que vives lejos —dijo sorprendido Takao.

—Allá es donde vive Midorimacchi, ¿no? —La pregunta de Kise era dirigida hacia Takao, quien le miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, allá vive Shin–chan, el fin de semana iré a visitarlo, quizás deberíamos presentarlos, quizás hasta vecinos son —dijo Takao sólo como broma.

—No estoy seguro de quién hablen —mencionó Kagami de pronto sintiéndose excluido de la conversación. No creía que hubiera conocido a ese chico, ya que había demasiados edificios y departamentos como para coincidir.

—Oh no te preocupes por eso, ya te lo presentaré. De hecho estaba pensando en algo divertido —la sonrisa de Takao se agrandó mientras giraba a ver a Kise a los ojos, éste pareció comunicarse de forma telepática o algo, porque Kagami no comprendió lo que decían hasta que fue Kise el que habló a continuación.

—¡Takaocchi eres un genio! No podíamos perder la costumbre, menos ahora que finalmente podremos hacerlo siendo legal —comentó alegre, subiendo un poco más su tono.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber de qué rayos estén hablando —dijo Kagami mirando hacia uno y otro—. ¿Y qué hay con esas conversaciones telepáticas, huh?

—Ya te acostumbrarás, Kagamicchi —un tic atacó el ojo derecho de Taiga al ser mencionado así, estaba por preguntar y _reclamar_ aquello que no entendía cuando los otros respondieron.

—Nos conocemos desde que entramos a preparatoria, así que ya son tres años de soportar sus ocurrencias —declaró Takao.

—Tú eres peor, Takaocchi, no me culpes a mí.

Ahí, parados en la estación de tren sin moverse a uno u otro lado, estaban junto a una pared para no estorbar en el constante paseo de las personas que a prisa iban y venían en todas direcciones de la terminal.

—Quizás me arrepienta de esto pero, ¿pueden compartir qué diablos se les ocurrió? —Cortó Kagami con las quejas que ya se venían por parte del rubio.

—Es una tradición que tenemos, cada nuevo inicio de ciclo escolar solíamos reunirnos en casa de Shin–chan o en ocasiones con Aomine, nos la ingeniábamos para conseguir bebidas alcohólicas y hacer una fiesta, no éramos muchos, sólo nosotros cuatro y algunos otros amigos de aquel entonces.

—Ahora que lo pienso, pensé que quizás estarías con Aominecchi en clase, ¿lo viste hoy? —Fue el turno de Kise de preguntar.

—No, ahora que lo dices no tengo idea si quedó en algún otro salón. Aunque conociéndolo, no dudaría nada que no haya asistido, es el primer día después de todo.

Y ahí estaba Kagami, de nuevo siendo ignorado mientras los otros hablaban de personas que él no conocía y a las que _no tenía intención de conocer._ Ya que él no se destacaba por ser alguien social, aunque era debido al buen humor, además del carácter sencillo y simple de ese par de chicos que ahora se sentía cómodo junto a ellos a pesar de que tenía sólo ese día conociéndolos, y a Kise menos ya que apenas lo vieron al salir de clase.

—Podríamos invitarlo, seguro querrá ir.

—Hay que planear bien eso —determinó Takao.

Kagami en realidad no solía salir de fiesta, el alcohol no era lo suyo y bailar tampoco, así que no veía mayor diversión en salir a un lugar con la música bastante en alto retumbando en sus oídos y dejándolo sordo por al menos dos días después de haber ido, sólo para terminar lidiando con gente borracha que a veces no podía ni caminar, porque claro, él no toleraba el alcohol y prefería evitarlo. Entonces, ¿para qué ir?

En ese momento decidió reservarse sus comentarios, los otros se veían muy entusiasmados, no iba a decir algo como eso, sólo… ese día quizás se sintiera muy mal.

— **III—**

Para la mala suerte de Taiga, al final de la primera semana de clases había pósters pegados en cada rincón de la facultad a la que él asistía, anunciando que los chicos próximos a graduarse harían una fiesta de _bienvenida_ a los de nuevo ingreso, aunque ese sólo era el pretexto, porque la entrada era abierta al público. Kagami pensó que era demasiada amabilidad por parte de ellos, lo cual sólo quería decir una cosa _no tenían nada mejor en qué gastar y el hacer un evento era el mejor pretexto, donde también beberían._

—La fiesta es en dos semanas más, ya le dije a Kise y a Shin–chan, aunque no nos hemos podido comunicar con Aomine por ahora, y los demás están en otras ciudades o algunos salieron del país a estudiar en el extranjero así que… parece que seremos sólo nosotros —comentó Takao ese día cuando uno de sus profesores salió al terminar el tiempo de su asignatura. Muchos estudiantes se levantaron para retirarse, otros más sólo comenzaron a hablar con quienes tenían cerca, como ahora lo hacía el chico de cabello oscuro, quien giró su cuerpo para ver mejor a Kagami que estaba tras de él.

La conversación casi unilateral por parte del más bajo siguió, Kagami no estaba seguro qué era lo que decía ahora porque de pronto toda su atención se concentró en la persona que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Su cuerpo en seguida se tensó y su mirada se endureció, apretando el ceño en completo desagrado. Acciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por Takao que había estado dando la espalda hacia la entrada y giró para saber qué sucedía.

—Yo, Tak… —el moreno se acercó hacia ellos, pero parecía que no había visto a Kagami hasta que estuvo a unos pasos.

—Ustedes dos… ¿se conocen? —Preguntó Takao algo inseguro de hablar, ya que de pronto se sintió en peligro ante el fuego cruzado que arrojaban las miradas de ese par que, hasta ahora, no sabía que se conocían.

—No —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Takao movió su cabeza de forma positiva como si les creyera lo que dijeron, aunque era obvio lo contrario, porque seguían observándose como si quisieran matarse.

—Pensé que esta universidad era más selectiva con sus alumnos —comentó Aomine.

—Aomine no creo que…

—Creí lo mismo hasta que te vi entrar aquí, así que veo que no es así —replicó Kagami desviando la vista como si perdiera interés en el otro y bufando en el proceso.

—Kagami creo que…

—¿Quién te crees niñito rico?

—¿A quién le llamas así? —Kagami se puso de pie en un movimiento, atrayendo la atención de los demás que estaban dentro del salón, Aomine dio un paso al frente para quedar separados sólo por un metro de distancia, pero Takao fue más ágil en saltar de su lugar y pararse en medio de ellos, aunque quizás podía ser tachado de un acto kamikaze cuando ese par de tipos más altos que él parecían quererse matar a golpes en cualquier instante.

—Por qué no se callan los dos, par de idiotas, se van a meter en problemas —y entonces las miradas de odio que compartían entre sí azul y rojo, se dirigieron hacia el menor de estatura, Takao, quien ahora no estaba tan seguro de que su comentario hubiera sido una buena idea.

—¿Hay algún problema, muchachos? —Preguntó el nuevo profesor. Tras él entraban los demás alumnos que habían estado fuera, ocupando sus lugares, así como los que ya estaban ahí acomodándose al ver que el _espectáculo_ fue cortado.

—No, ninguno profesor —se apresuró Takao en hablar.

—Joven, tome lugar por favor —pidió el viejo que era su maestro. Kagami se sentó al igual que Takao, por ello era claro que se refería a Aomine, quién no encontró por el momento un lugar libre más lejos y se sentó al lado de Takao, eso lo dejaba cerca de Kagami también.

— **IV—**

Era ajeno a Kagami el por qué Aomine le era tan desagradable, porque si bien no habían iniciado con el pie correcto aquella noche en que se acercó tratando de ser de ayuda y el moreno se comportó como un imbécil, tampoco era para tomarlo personal, era un tipo idiota y ya. Lo mismo que la segunda vez que se vieron cuando el pelirrojo estaba en el balcón y recibió ese gesto _encantador_ por parte del dedo medio de Aomine… y bueno, si se detenía a pensar en su tercer encuentro en el salón.

Bien.

Ahora entendía que el tipo le revolviera el estómago por el coraje que le daba verlo, pero eso había sido justo después del primer incidente. Así que si se detenía a pensarlo, sólo bastó con ese desplante grosero por parte del chico para que el odio instantáneo fuera mutuo.

Tras el tercer encuentro donde Takao, _de una manera poco convencional,_ se diera cuenta que esos dos se _conocían_ y que no eran precisamente amigos, cuestionó lo que era obvio, quería saber ¿cómo se conocieron y por qué ese odio?

Kagami no supo qué explicar, porque en realidad no había un por qué, sólo sabía que no toleraba al moreno y ya. Y ese fue el motivo por el que después, Kise y Takao hicieron muchas bromas al respecto cuando todo el asunto se relajó, estando sólo los tres afirmaban que ambos eran del tipo _alfa_ y que se habían olfateado desde el primer encuentro y por eso ahora no se podían ver.

El cuarto encuentro entre ellos no fue más agradable, pero quizás fue más tolerable, porque ahora se tenían que ver en clases también, eso cuando a Aomine le entraba lo _buen alumno_ y asistía a todas las horas, porque en su mayoría faltaba o se quedaba dormido.

Una de esas veces, casi al final de la tercera semana de clases, fue inevitable para Taiga hacerlo, tenía la oportunidad y debía tomarla, así que del escritorio de Takao robó su celular, buscando entre los contactos de éste hasta dar con el que tenía el nombre del moreno. No quería causarle problemas al más bajo así que sólo tomó el número y dejó el celular en su lugar. Cuando toda la clase estaba callada, y conociendo que ese profesor desde el primer día avisó que a la persona que le sonara el celular a media clase, quedaría fuera de ésta por una semana completa, con cuidado de que no le vieran marcó el número, en seguida se pudo distinguir una canción retumbando en el aula.

El silencio se creó entre los alumnos, todos miraban en varias direcciones preguntándose quién era el idiota que no puso su celular en modo discreto, Aomine tardó varios segundos en sacarlo de su bolsillo y apagarlo. Kagami por su parte colgó y guardó discreto su _smartphone_ para no ser visto.

—Joven, retírese de mi clase, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

—¡¿Una semana?! —Claro, Daiki no estaba al tanto de aquella regla porque él no había asistido los primeros días, así que se sorprendió cuando el catedrático dijo aquello.

—Revise las reglas que les pasé por escrito, la siguiente clase a la que entre se las preguntaré, así que le sugiero que le pregunte a sus compañeros por éstas, nos vemos —dijo el hombre, volteándose a la pizarra donde trataba de explicar unas ecuaciones.

Cálculo, la única clase a la que Aomine no solía faltar, quizás porque no era la primera y no tenía que llegar temprano, o tal vez porque le era complicado aprender por sí solo aquella asignatura. Aunque Kagami sólo estaba suponiendo.

Aomine tomó sus cosas y se levantó para retirarse del aula, pero en su camino hacia la puerta no despegó la mirada de los ojos rojos que le observaban divertidos, porque aunque Kagami no lo hubiera querido, había una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios apretados que trataban de contenerla pero sólo la volvían más obvia, y esa diversión se reflejaba en su mirada ahora traviesa. Era una tontería lo que hizo, una cosa de niños que se caen mal, pero por simple y absurda que fuera le hacía sentirse mejor así que, ¿qué importaba si estaba demostrando la madurez de un pre-adolescente a sus casi veinte años?

Tampoco es como si Aomine fuese mucho más maduro.

Y lo comprobó cuando no tardó en recibir un mensaje de texto por parte de Aomine.

" _Así que te gusta jugar, ¿huh? Perfecto, a mí también."_

Esa podría ser la declaración de la tercera guerra mundial, y a pesar de ello, Kagami no estaba asustado en lo absoluto, ¿qué podía hacerle ese tipo?

— **V—**

Kagami no tardó en conocer lo que Aomine tenía preparado para él, porque ese mismo día cuando llegó a su departamento más tarde de lo normal debido a que se quedó con Kise y Takao en la cafetería de la universidad. Lo que encontró no fue para nada de su gusto.

Entró a su departamento encontrando que había un desastre de agua, la llave de la tina de baño estaba abierta y ésta al llenarse se derramó, corriendo en todas las direcciones posibles de la casa. No había un daño irreversible pero tendría que asegurarse de secar todo rápidamente.

—¡Hijo de…! —Kagami cerró la llave y fue por lo necesario para secar todo, ya que el agua había llegado a su habitación siendo ésta la más cercana al baño y corrió un poco por el pasillo casi llegando hasta la sala, por suerte no fue así.

Pasó varias horas para dejar todo seco, asegurándose de que no habría mayor problema, sólo un par de cajas que estaban en el suelo, alguna ropa que debía lavar y que por ello estaba tirada en su habitación y ahora estaba empapada. Esa tarde se vio obligado a bajar de nuevo a la lavandería del edificio, aprovechando para también lavar sus cobijas de cama, total, era un día perdido ya.

Cuando estaba en la lavandería, Kagami se debatía en coraje y algo de preocupación, molestia por lo que sucedió, aunque sabiendo que él lo había buscado, pero cabía destacar que se sentía un poco consternado ya que el moreno entró a su departamento como si nada, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Porque verificó varias veces la ventana del balcón y estaba cerrada por dentro, él siempre la dejaba cerrada, y aunque no fuera así, estando en un quinto piso no había manera de llegar por ahí. La cerradura de la puerta no se veía forzada, ¿entonces?

No estaba seguro si se había ganado de enemigo a un criminal pero nada le faltaba en su casa, así que intenciones de robarle no llevaba, sólo se había metido con él para vengarse y aunque no tenía pruebas en su contra, el que nada faltara y hubiera sido el mismo día en que él hizo que lo corrieran de clase, era lo suficiente obvio para saber que el motivo de ese allanamiento no era otro más allá de tomar venganza.

— **VI—**

La interacción entre Aomine y Kagami no era precisamente normal porque de hecho no se hablaban de forma directa, Takao y Kise eran sus conexiones entre sí, a pesar de ello, cuando estaban en la escuela y llegaban a tener alguna hora libre como ahora y Aomine estaba ahí, Takao le invitaba a acompañarlos con la condición de que no estuvieran como animales peleándose a cada momento; ahora era una de esas ocasiones. Takao iba caminando en medio de ellos que no se dirigían la palabra para nada, mientras el chico trataba de mantener un tema neutral y fluido para que no se presentara algún mal rato.

Iban a encontrarse con Kise que ya les esperaba en la cafetería, éste, al verlos llegar se apresuró a acercarse abrazando efusivo a Aomine por sobre sus hombros. El gesto de dolor del moreno y su forma de alejar al rubio de inmediato no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi? —Cuestionó un preocupado Kise.

—No pasa nada, sólo no te quiero cerca —dijo Aomine a la defensiva, aunque los tres ahí sabían que eso no era verdad, había algo más.

Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro personas, Aomine y Kise juntos y frente a ellos Kagami y Takao, dejando al par de chicos más altos frente a frente mirándose como si en cualquier momento fueran a saltar la mesa y golpearse.

—¿Te volviste a meter en alguna pelea? —Preguntó Kise sin dejar ir el tema, logrando que la silenciosa _competencia_ de miradas que tenían los otros dos se rompiera cuando el aludido giró a ver a Kise apretando el ceño, recriminando con ese gesto el que mencionara eso.

—¿De qué hablas, idiota?

Kagami prestó más atención quizás de la debida a ello aunque fingiera desinterés y tomara un trago de la bebida que traía consigo.

—Que siempre has sido un busca pleitos, Aomine. Creo que eso todos lo sabemos, ¿o pensabas que era un secreto? —Ahora fue Takao el que se unió a la conversación.

—Eso no les incumbe, no tengo la culpa si cuando salgo algún idiota me provoca.

—Pues si no quieres terminar escupiendo sangre y tirado en alguna banca por ahí… deberías pensar en evitar pelearte con desconocidos —dijo Kagami haciendo alusión a la primera vez que se conocieron, si bien les había contado a los otros dos ahí presentes que su primera impresión fue mala y les dijo lo grosero que Aomine fue, en ningún momento mencionó que lo vio lastimado y sangrando de la boca, así que los otros dos no entendieron el significado de lo que dijo y lo tomaron como algo que en verdad podía suceder si no tenía cuidado.

—Yo no voy por ahí peleando con quien sea, niñito rico, ya dije que hay personas que me provocan y sólo me defiendo, si tú no tienes los cojones para defenderte es tu problema —restó importancia elevando ambos hombros—. Y ya tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer o vinimos a hablar de mí?

—No me llames así, y ahora te demuestro que los tengo bien puestos —se había levantado de la mesa, posando una mano sobre la superficie de ésta y tomando con la otra el cuello de la camisa del moreno, quien como acto reflejo tomó la muñeca de esa extremidad que le sostenía, llevando su mano libre al cuello de Kagami en un acto espejo.

Ahora ambos se miraban desde cerca, con la mesa separándolos pero aferrándose al otro de la ropa.

—Los niñitos ricos como tú no sirven para una pelea

—No soy un…

—Chicos ya basta, pensé que podían estar como seres civilizados —regañó Takao jalando a Kagami al tiempo en que Kise realizaba la misma acción con Aomine.

Si ese par tuviera en realidad intención de terminar golpeándose, ya lo hubieran hecho, porque para Kise y Takao que habían aprendido de ellos, sobre todo de Aomine que tenían varios años de conocerle, sabían que no eran del tipo bravucón que sólo habla sin hacer nada. No, Kagami era tranquilo y más reservado que Daiki, sin embargo, Takao creía que era algo parecido a su _pareja_ Midorima, que podría evitar un pleito lo más que pudiera pero si alguien llegaba a colmarle la paciencia recibiría unos buenos golpes por parte de éste, esa era la comparación que tenía en mente. Mientras que Aomine, bueno, ellos sabían de sobra que el moreno siempre estaba metido en peleas por cualquier cosa, nunca se dejaba de las personas y si algún extraño se atrevía a buscar pleito contra él… nada lo detenía.

Ninguno de sus amigos de preparatoria estaba por completo enterado de qué era lo que llevaba a Aomine a tener dichas peleas, porque no eran muchas las veces que lo habían visto golpeado, pero cuando sucedía, se negaba a contar cómo fue que se dio la pelea o por qué.

— **VII—**

Las bromas y peleas entre Daiki y Taiga estaban volviendo locos a sus amigos, que estaban entre la espada y la pared ya que no deseaban apartar a ninguno de los dos, pero la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa con esas bromas que recién habían descubierto que se hacían casi diario.

Esta vez era el turno de Aomine de jugarle una broma a Taiga en venganza por lo que le había hecho a sus cosas durante la última de sus jugadas. Porque aunque no conocía a Kagami como un _amigo_ , solía escuchar de los otros que el pelirrojo era un chico vergonzoso, cosa que aprovechó cuando le pidió a una chica bonita que se acercara y dejara salir la actriz que llevaba dentro, inventándose la historia que mejor le inspirara el pelirrojo para dejarlo en vergüenza.

Aprovechó ese día en que Takao se había ido temprano a visitar a Midorima a la facultad de medicina y Kise aún no salía, por ello era el momento perfecto para _hacer su movida._ Llevaba rato sentado ahí solo en la biblioteca, con todo el silencio que eso conlleva, revisaba atento un libro del que Daiki vagamente recordaba debían entregar un reporte el día siguiente en alguna clase que apenas y podía recordar, pero que seguro no era tan importante.

Kagami no se había percatado de su presencia, y a riesgo de arruinar todo antes de tiempo, ya que no quería perderse el espectáculo, se sentó ahí cerca viendo a la chica que se acercó con una sonrisa genuina hablando con el chico, al principio no podía escuchar lo que se decían y pensó que eso no saldría tan bien como él esperaba, ¡quería avergonzarlo! No que se hicieran amigos…

Pero cuando la chica comenzó a elevar un poco la voz y a llorar diciéndole a Kagami que era un poco hombre por hacerle eso, y que cómo podía haber jugado así con sus sentimientos, que si así trataba a todas las mujeres que se le entregaban con amor y puras idioteces de esas, mismas que lograron las miradas de chicas que curiosas y molestas veían al pelirrojo, reprobando con su mirada lo que en _apariencia_ Kagami le había hecho a la afligida mujer.

Kagami se disculpaba y le decía que lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, y Daiki sólo podía reír tratando de no hacer ruido ya que notaba cómo Kagami no encontraba dónde meterse, su cara era roja como lo era su cabello y eso lo volvía más gracioso, no estaba seguro si era por la vergüenza de lo que la chica insinuaba o porque hubieran llamado la atención de las personas alrededor de ellos.

Cuando lo que para el pelirrojo fue una tortura lenta y bastante prolongada terminó, cerró el libro que tenía abierto y sin dejarlo en el estante donde iba, se levantó con la intención de retirarse a prisa de ahí, notando en ese instante que a dos mesas de la suya estaba sentado Aomine, quien no trataba de disimular su sonrisa de triunfo. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas estiradas al máximo y también una sobre la otra a la altura de los tobillos.

—Ahora sí te pasaste —dijo Kagami, porque si bien la broma no había sido tan pesada, le avergonzaba más que todas esas personas ahí hubieran escuchado y le hubiesen visto cómo se sonrojó sin saber qué hacer con la chica y todo lo que ésta insinuaba que había sucedido entre ellos, porque podía ser una fiera con cualquier hombre que se acercara a molestarlo, pero si era una mujer no estaba seguro de cómo actuar sin ser grosero.

Se paró frente a Daiki del lado opuesto de la mesa y luego se inclinó hasta verlo a la altura del rostro. Aomine inclinó la cabeza sólo un poco hacia un lado y sonrió aún más pedante.

—¿Lo crees? Yo creo que tengo mejores ideas, pero esas las verás después.

—De una vez te lo advierto… —Kagami jaló una vez más el cuello de la ropa del otro, deteniéndose al notar que al mover la ropa de Aomine, pudo ver que tenía el hombro vendado y una marca entre rojiza y morada alcanzaba a sobresalir de la parte cubierta por el vendaje.

—¿Qué? Si lo prefieres me quito la camisa para que me veas mejor el pecho —susurró en burla—, no puedo aceptar tu invitación, no soy gay Kagami lo siento —dijo ahora con más fuerza para llamar la atención de los demás, recibiendo esta vez una mirada acusadora por parte de la encargada de la biblioteca que ante esta última frase que dijo el moreno con un tono más alto, les miró desde su escritorio.

—Esto… me la voy a cobrar, ¿lo sabes, no? —Kagami le soltó y aunque aquello lo murmuró, Aomine le escuchó a la perfección.

—Cuento con ello, Kagami —rió bajo mirando cómo el otro se retiraba casi echando chispas por sus ojos. Era divertido, muy divertido para Daiki hacerlo enojar así, aunque admitía que se había llevado sus sorpresas con lo que hacía el pelirrojo como venganza cada que él le hacía algo por mínimo que fuera, así que no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar.

Kagami debía admitir que esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero él lo había comenzado y se encargaría de Aomine. Y el pensamiento sobre él le trajo a la mente ese vendaje y la marca de golpe que sobresalía, ¿es que en serio era tan busca pleitos?

Descartó cualquier pensamiento que se asemejara a _preocupación_ por el moreno y continuó su camino, ya vendría la suya después.

— **VIII—**

—Mañana es la fiesta, ¿a qué hora llegarás, Kagamicchi? —Preguntó Kise a un Kagami que ahora mordía una hamburguesa.

Habían optado por dejar a ese par separados, considerando que estaban en la misma mesa, lo más que podían hacer era sentarse como ahora. Kise frente a Kagami y Aomine frente a Takao.

—Er… no lo sé —comentó cuando tragó lo que tenía en la boca, mirando en otra dirección que no fueran los ojos ámbar que tenía frente a él.

—Vas a ir, ¿cierto? —Fue el turno de Takao de realizar aquella pregunta, así que pronto Kagami se sintió acorralado sin saber qué responder que no fuera una mentira.

—No estoy seguro, normalmente el sábado es mi día más ocupado y…

—¿Ocupado? ¿Lavando ropa o limpiando tu departamento? —Aomine se metió a la conversación sólo por el gusto de poner en aprietos a Kagami ya que se había dado cuenta que éste quería evitar ese tema y no encontraba la forma de evadirlo.

—Tú cállate, no te preguntaron a ti.

—Conociendo lo aburrido que eres, no creo que sea por otra cosa —retó.

—Chicos, estamos en un restaurante, ¿podrían dejar esto? Por favor —pidió Takao, mirando frente a él a Aomine que sonreía de lado y veía en dirección a Kagami, entonces los ojos azul cielo del chico viajaron hacia Kagami para ver su reacción y parecía molesto, devolvía la mirada hacia Aomine con un ceño bastante apretado mientras sus labios tenían la misma expresión estando en una línea recta—, me gustaba venir aquí —dijo sintiendo perdida la batalla.

—A mí también, Takaocchi —comentó Kise suspirando y viendo lo que restaba de su comida en su plato.

—No estoy seguro qué les sucede, Kise ¿Crees que sea algún tipo de tensión sexual o algo así? —Preguntó Takao como si los otros dos no estuvieran ahí y pudieran escuchar de forma clara aquello.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eso no existe! —Comentaron Kagami y Aomine respectivamente al unísono, pero de nuevo fueron ignorados.

—Quizás deberíamos darles un empujoncito para que se atrevan a liberar esa tensión —comentó Kise, siguiendo el juego y mirando a Takao e ignorando las miradas encendidas que recibía.

—Sí, habrá qué pensar en algo para solucionar esto.

—¿Por qué siguen hablando de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí? —Cuestionó Kagami consternado.

—Tengo una idea, Kise. Más tarde lo discutiré con Shin–chan y te aviso, ¿te parece?

—¿En serio? —Preguntó un cansado Kagami mirando a uno y otro.

—¡Me parece perfecto, Takaocchi! Aunque odio que me dejes con la curiosidad… —replicó Kise haciendo un puchero.

Kagami volteó a ver hacia Aomine y éste le regresaba la mirada.

—Están locos, Bakagami, no les hagas caso —el pelirrojo elevó una ceja ante el nuevo apodo—, aunque sí te aconsejaría acostarte con alguien porque a veces creo que me miras demasiado y lo siento, no soy gay —volvió a decirle.

—No me importa si lo eres o no, jamás me acostaría contigo, primero lo haría con Kise antes que tú.

Aomine apretó el ceño y ambos ignoraron el "eeey" con el que se quejó el rubio cuando lo mencionaron en aquel contexto en el que tampoco lo dejaban bien parado, porque Taiga sólo trató de decir que Kise era suficiente malo pero aún así lo preferiría. Ambos se pusieron de pie acercándose como siempre aunque esta vez estaban en asientos encontrados, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se miraron y suspiraron en resignación.

—Tensión sexual —comentó Takao en voz alta, apuntando a Kagami y Aomine alternadamente, respondiendo a las preguntas silenciosas que los clientes alrededor de ellos se estaban haciendo pero no exteriorizaban.

—¡No es eso! —Respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—Me largo de aquí —dijo Aomine tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí. Kagami le siguió con la mirada hasta que el moreno estuvo en la puerta, éste ni siquiera se giró a verle pero elevó su dedo medio sabiendo que tenía la mirada roja sobre él.

—Es un idiota, no sé cómo lo soportan.

—Tú te comportas igual de idiota —se quejó Takao.

—Él me provoca —dijo Kagami como toda su defensa.

—¿Ves Kise? ¡Te dije que Aomine provocaba algo en Kagami!, por eso hay tanta tensión sexual mal dirigida.

—Ya déjense de tonterías —regañó el pelirrojo serio, volviendo a comer.

—Hablando en serio, Kagamicchi, tienes que ir mañana, anda.

—Kise, agradezco que me tomen en cuenta pero no soy para ese tipo de eventos.

—¿Por qué? —Chilló Kise.

—A esos lugares se va a tres cosas, a emborracharse como idiotas, a bailar y por supuesto a buscar con quién salir por lo menos esa noche —los otros dos chicos tuvieron que aceptar que de hecho era verdad, la mayoría de las personas asistía a las fiestas con alguna de esas ideas en mente—. Y yo no tomo porque como nunca lo hago, no tengo control. No me gusta bailar y no pienso acostarme con una persona desconocida, no me interesa.

—¿Y si es alguien conocido? —Kise se inclinó al frente sonriendo divertido y con coquetería.

—Basta ya con eso de Ahomine.

—Creo que Kise hablaba de él, pero si tú estás pensando tanto en Aomine no creo que sea conveniente —dijo Takao sólo por molestar, cuando miraron el rostro avergonzado de Kagami ambos chicos soltaron la risa de forma sonora.

—Estamos bromeando, Kagamicchi, es broma —dijo sin poder detener su risa.

—Váyanse al diablo —y Kagami se hubiera ido, pero aún quedaban unas cuantas hamburguesas que no pensaba desperdiciar, así que decidió que esa conversación estaba terminada y continuó comiendo, escuchando casi de fondo el sonido de la voz de los otros dos, quienes tras parar de reírse de él continuaron hablando sobre otras cosas a las que el pelirrojo dejó de prestar atención.

— **IX—**

La noche de la fiesta Kagami estaba tranquilo encerrado en su departamento, tenía la ventaja de que sus amigos aún no sabían dónde vivía con exactitud así que aunque quisieran ir a buscarle para obligarlo a ir con ellos, sería muy difícil que lo encontraran. El único que sabía su ubicación exacta era Aomine, pero dudaba que el muy idiota quisiera verlo ahí en el festejo así que…

Acababa de salir de la ducha y ahora se disponía a pasar su noche libre entretenido superando algunos niveles en el videojuego que aún no terminaba, no esperaba visitas ni mucho menos, por eso cuando escuchó que tocaban en su puerta le pareció extraño. Con duda, se puso una playera ya que andaba sólo en pantalón y entonces abrió.

—Deberías aprender un poco más sobre tus amigos, Kagamicchi —dijo Kise que sonreía victorioso, abriéndose paso hacia el interior de su departamento mientras lo empujaba del pecho—. Veo que te acabas de duchar, perfecto, ahora ve a cambiarte que tenemos camino por recorrer —dijo al ver el cabello mojado de Kagami.

—Kise, es en serio, no tengo ganas de…

—Te ayudaremos a hacerle una buena broma a Aomine, ¿qué dices? Seguro te diviertes con lo que tenemos planeado, anda ve a cambiarte.

—¿En serio estás tratando de convencerme con eso? —Preguntó divertido. Rodó los ojos y luego se encaminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir algún atuendo? —Indagó Kise desde la sala, elevando su tono para hacerse escuchar.

—Estoy bien, Kise, me pondré lo que sea. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Takao? —Preguntó mientras se vestía con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul marina y buscaba entre su armario su chaqueta de piel pero no la encontró, así que supuso que la dejó en una de esas cajas de ropa que aún no desempacaba, y no pensaba ponerse ahora a buscarla así que tomó otra que le sirviera con su atuendo que trataba de ser casual.

—Descubrimos algo interesante hoy —declaró Kise risueño, tras un par de minutos, viendo a Kagami salir de su habitación ya vestido—. Te ves estupendo, y no tardaste nada —dijo incrédulo.

—No soy una chica, Kise. ¿Qué descubrieron? ¿Y cómo supieron dónde vivía? ¿Fue Aomine quien les dijo?

—¿Aomine sabe dónde vives? —Preguntó Kise sin creerlo, más sorprendido por el hecho de que ese par que no se llevaba bien en absoluto pudiera tener algún contacto aparte del que tenían en la escuela o cuando salían los cuatro a comer.

—Él vive por aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¡Les conté que lo conocí en el parque de enfrente! —Dijo con un tono que establecía lo obvio.

—Ah sí, sí, lo olvidaba, lo siento. De hecho no fue él, sucede que hoy llegamos aquí a buscar al novio de Takao, te hemos hablado de él, iba con nosotros en preparatoria —Kagami se quedó por un momento en estado de shock, no tenía nada en contra de que Takao fuera gay, de hecho en lo personal él se había dado cuenta que apreciaba el _atractivo_ tanto de un chico como de una chica, aunque nunca se había metido con ninguno, pero al desconocer este lado de Takao se sorprendió un poco—. ¿Él no te había contado sobre Midorimacchi?

—Me habló sobre él pero nunca de _ese_ modo. Sólo cuando me cuentan cosas que hicieron en aquel tiempo, pero nunca mencionó que es su pareja, aunque tampoco tengo problemas con eso es sólo que no lo esperaba —dijo restando importancia, no quería que Kise se llevara una impresión equivocada en la que él era un estúpido _homofóbico_ o algo así, porque en realidad no estaba ni cerca de serlo.

—Oh, bueno de cualquier modo hoy lo ibas a notar —hizo una pausa y miró su celular—. Me dijo que me hablaría cuando terminara de convencer a Midorimacchi de ir, pensé que tardaría más en lograr que tú también quisieras, aunque veo que mencionar a Aominecchi es un arma útil —expresó riéndose después.

—Aunque dure una hora negándome, ¿te hubieras ido aceptándolo?

—No. Tienes razón, creo que aprendiste a conocernos rápido; lo que pasa es que Midorimacchi es bastante testarudo, pero es bueno, ya lo vas a conocer.

—Bueno pero, ¿cómo averiguaron que vivía aquí?

—Porque él es tu vecino. Yo no recordaba que Aominecchi sabía dónde vives, pero de cualquier modo dudo que quisiera decirnos, y cuando le preguntamos si había visto a alguien con tu descripción por aquí cerca, nos dijo que te miró en la lavandería pero no sabía en qué piso vivías. Eso me tocó averiguarlo, pero las chicas del segundo piso fueron muy amables cuando les pregunté… no nos habías dicho que tenías admiradoras tan rápido por aquí.

—Esas chicas están locas, Kise. ¡Locas!

El celular de Kise sonó mientras éste se reía de la expresión dicha por Kagami, no imaginaba qué podían haber hecho esas chicas para ganarse esa opinión por parte del pelirrojo.

—¡Listo, vámonos! —Dijo Kise una vez colgó, dirigiéndose a la salida y siendo seguido por Kagami que tomó su cartera, llaves y apagó todas las luces dentro de su departamento antes de salir.

Era la señal, Takao había tenido una misión complicada porque lograr que Midorima lo acompañe a una fiesta no era una cosa sencilla, pero el chico tenía sus métodos y Kise no quería averiguarlos, por eso decidió que él buscaría a Kagami mientras el otro convencía a su novio. Ahora, los cuatro iban en camino hacia la mentada fiesta, eran cerca de las once cuando subieron al automóvil de Midorima y se dirigieron prácticamente hacia el extremo contrario de la ciudad en donde se hallaban las casonas de los chicos ricos que ahora serían los anfitriones dando una fiesta exagerada.

Kagami y Midorima se vieron y sólo con la mirada se saludaron cuando fueron presentados por los otros dos, dejando en claro que eran igual de poco sociables pero eso era lo de menos, ahora lo importante era el festejo. Media hora después estaban en su destino, estacionaron el automóvil donde se les indicó y después pasaron, el ambiente estaba al máximo, el jardín donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo era bastante grande. Se notaba a kilómetros que el dueño de esa casa era millonario, no sólo por la construcción tan ostentosa que se veía a lo lejos, pues la casa estaba aún más adentro en el terreno, sino también por la extensión del lugar, las columnas y decoración que para Kagami eran excesivas y ridículas aunque daban un aspecto temático al lugar.

El bit de la música se alzaba como si intentara dejarlos sordos, la gente pasaba frente a ellos caminando de lado a lado con bebidas en mano, algunos en grupo y otros más en parejas o solos. Había una barra circular de un tamaño ridículo en la que eran atendidos cientos de personas, al lado contrario del jardín había otra barra similar pero recta que abarcaba más espacio e igual estaba atestada de gente.

Kagami caminaba entre las personas con una expresión casi asqueada, porque lo único que veía era eso que él no disfrutaba, _mucha gente, alcohol por todos lados, baile, parejas…_ No creía ni de broma que esa se convirtiera en una buena noche en algún punto; aunque él nunca había salido antes con esos chicos y no sabía lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer para ambientarse.

—Vamos por unas bebidas —dijo Kise, caminando en dirección a la barra recta que era la más larga y por ello la que menos llena se miraba.

Kagami le siguió de cerca, distrayéndose al ver que había más luces a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos, pudiendo notar que allá estaba otro dj haciendo sonar un ritmo distinto de música, y por lo que alcanzaba a notar ahí estaba una piscina. No hacía calor, pero tampoco hacía frío así que imaginaba que más de uno estaba dándose un chapuzón.

—Wow, eso fue rápido —dijo Kise recargado sobre la barra y dando a Kagami la bebida que pidió para él. Midorima y Takao de pie junto a ellos, pero al parecer estaban en su propio mundo debatiendo sobre algo, lo más seguro y conociéndoles, es que fuese Takao insistiendo a su responsable novio que no importaba que viniera manejando, que podía beber un poco—. Creí que tardarían más en atender, esto es un excelente servicio —mencionó más emocionado— ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos tomando ésta de fondo para animarnos? —Cuestionó divertido, mirando la cara de " _no en esta vida"_ que puso Kagami ante la sugerencia.

Lo que Taiga no esperó sentir cuando daba un ligero trago a su bebida, fue la mano de alguien tirando de su cabello para mantener su cabeza en la misma posición y que de ese modo no pudiera moverla hacia ningún lado, mientras con la mano libre, el intruso ayudaba a que el vaso cada vez se volteara más, dejando que el líquido se deslizara dentro de su boca, aunque un poco de éste caía por las comisuras de sus labios al ser más de lo que podía tragar.

Como un instinto de alejarse movió su cuerpo hacia atrás ante la impresión, pero sólo sintió el pecho de alguien chocando a su espalda y el fuerte agarre de aquellos dedos que apretaron más su cabello tirando de éste e impidiendo que se moviera un centímetro sin lastimarse.

Tosió varias veces cuando terminó el contenido del vaso, girándose para encarar a quien había hecho tal cosa de sorpresa, notando que era Aomine. ¿Quién más si no?

—Idiota, me estaba ahogando —se quejó alejándose del moreno.

—Yo te vi tragando bastante rápido, tienes una garganta profunda eh… —declaró riéndose en alto.

—Cállate imbécil

—Chicos, no comiencen —pidió Kise.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería, Shin–chan? —Mencionó Takao palmeando su rostro en la frente, Kise y él eran los que más tenían qué soportar a sus amigos, así que ya estaban bastante hartos, pero ya tenían una estrategia que esperaban diera resultados— Te dije que no estábamos exagerando —declaró.

—De cualquier modo, no me interesa meterme en sus asuntos —y con esa afirmación, daba por terminada la discusión privada que tuvieron en la que Takao le pedía a su novio que los ayudara con el plan que tenían, alegando que era por el bienestar mental de todos.

—No me interesa estar aquí con ustedes y el aburrido de Kagami, sólo no pude evitar aprovechar el momento.

—Traes… esa… ¿es mi chamarra? —Cuestionó mirando aquella que había buscado rato atrás en su departamento, era de piel y tenía un cierre en diagonal y el corte del cuello era asimétrico, era un estilo bastante juvenil.

—Se me ve bien, ¿verdad? No creo que vaya con tu personalidad de idiota —declaró desvergonzado.

—Te atreviste a robar cuando entraste en mi departamento —regañó.

—Sólo la tomé prestada, pero me gustó cómo se me mira, tiene ese toque de chico malo que a ti no te va para nada. Gracias por ella, nos vemos —tras decir eso se encaminó hacia el área donde estaba la piscina, seguro ahí había muchas chicas que descaradas se habrían quitado la ropa quedando en prendas pequeñísimas y con las que lucirían sus bien colocados atributos, y Daiki tenía que estar ahí.

Kagami sólo se contuvo cuando la mano de Kise atrapó su brazo para que no siguiera al otro, sintiendo después el cuerpo de éste frente al suyo para detenerle con más fuerza. Y los ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia los ámbar que le miraban de cerca, tratando de imprimir cierta diversión y hablando sobre algo que no escuchaba, pero que parecía animado mientras lo comentaba.

Cuando regresó la vista hacia Aomine, éste se había detenido un poco a verlo, lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de odio que tenía impresa la primera vez que se miraron, girando sus talones y continuando su camino cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Trató de animarse, pensando que al final ya estaba ahí y a menos que pudiera escaparse de la mirada de esos chicos, no podría escapar. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tampoco sabía dónde rayos estaba y dudaba que por esas casas de ricos pasara algún tipo de transporte público, por lo que estaba algo así como atrapado hasta que se dignaran a regresarlo a terrenos donde los simples mortales como él, solían andar.

No pretendía perder la consciencia bebiendo, quería estar cuerdo en todo momento así que aunque pasado un rato llevaba varios tragos, tenía pleno conocimiento de cuántos había consumido y lo que _supuestamente_ contenían, para no mezclar tipos de alcohol y al final acabar desmayado por ahí en un charco de vómito.

—Ya, Kise, ya no voy a beber más, este es mi límite —dijo aún sabiendo lo que hacía, era ahora o nunca. Incluso había bebido lento para que no se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Siempre hay uno más, Kagamicchi —decía ya animado aunque no al borde de lo ebrio.

Pero Kagami negó y caminó hacia atrás, iría a dar una vuelta para despejarse y conocer más, ya que se la había pasado ese par de horas entre las dos barras que estaban ahí, descubriendo que en éstas había distintas bebidas. Pero él quería ver más, así que haciendo una seña a Kise de que iría al baño, lo cual no era una mentira en su totalidad, caminó en dirección a la construcción a varios metros de distancia, que básicamente era más grande que su departamento entero, pero fungía como una casa de huéspedes en donde había varios baños que eran utilizados por quienes se tomaban la molestia de llegar a uno –en general eran las mujeres–.

Cuando estaba por llegar ahí, escuchó un jadeo que provenía seguro de una chica, no era su intención andar de mirón pero en la oscuridad de la sala distinguió una silueta delgada sentada sobre otra y el sonido inconfundible de besos. Estaba por retirarse de ahí pero entonces escuchó la voz de Daiki susurrando algo a la chica con la que estaba.

¿Era Aomine? Y cuando su vista se ajustó a la oscuridad, consciente de que los otros no lo habían notado aún, primero se sintió enfurecido y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido, no quiso ni preguntarse por qué estaba así de molesto así que sólo trató de tranquilizarse sin meditar nada y volvió a entrar con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta de golpe para hacerse notar y así sin encender la luz, sólo recibiendo la que se colaba por las ventanas frontales, notó que tenía la atención de ambos ahí.

—Oh, Daiki… pensé que íbamos a continuar en donde nos quedamos.

—¿De qué…?

—Tiene la polla grande, pero no sabe usarla muy bien con las chicas, lo siento —dijo Taiga mirando a la mujer que ya se había levantado y se acomodaba la ropa.

Aomine trataba de detenerla diciendo que no lo conocía y que el tipo seguro estaba borracho, pero ella ya se no parecía ponerle atención.

—Puedes decirle a todas tus amigas que es gay y que tiene una relación conmigo, pero es tan reprimido que no lo acepta y sigue hiriendo chicas a causa de ello… no seas otra en su lista —la mujer apenas y lo miró, estaba segura que en la oscuridad y tan aturdida como estaba, ni siquiera lo reconocería al día siguiente, en cambio a Aomine…

Daiki iba a seguirla, pero el coraje era tanto que lo único que atinó fue a golpear el estómago de Kagami con el puño cerrado, sintiendo cómo éste se doblaba hacia enfrente al no haber esperado recibir aquella muestra de coraje, aunque era obvio que algo así sucedería pues ahora sí se había pasado, los rumores sobre él siendo gay se iban a esparcir rápido. Pero a Kagami no podía importarle menos, en ese momento estaba enojado.

—Me las vas a pagar, Kagami —amenazó Aomine, lanzando un nuevo golpe cuando el pelirrojo alcanzó a levantarse, lo que no esperó es que Kagami aún sin erguirse por completo, le abrazara del torso y avanzara corriendo logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo con Kagami sentado sobre él, quien aprovechó para propinarle un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y lastimándole.

Quizás era una buena manera de liberarse de toda esa tensión que desde el primer encuentro habían ido acumulando. Aomine giró en el suelo y provocó el choque de la cabeza del pelirrojo en la pata de una mesita que había ahí, las cosas que estaban sobre dicho mueble cayeron casi golpeándolos pero ellos se movieron rápido, continuando entre golpes y empujones hasta que era Aomine el que tenía contra la pared a Kagami, manteniéndolo sujeto del cuello y ejerciendo tremenda presión en éste como si deseara desmayar al otro a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Taiga estaba más débil, pero con una de sus manos apretaba la que le sostenía tratando de apartarla, y con la otra empujaba el rostro de Aomine en un inútil intento por lograr que se alejara.

—Aomine, ¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo?! —Regañó una voz, llegando hasta ellos y apartando al moreno de un empujón, éste no trató de evitarlo, sólo miraba agitado hacia Kagami sin importar al nuevo intruso. Kagami hacía lo mismo, tosía con fuerza recuperando el aire robado de sus pulmones pero también veía con odio hacia Aomine.

—Él comenzó —acusó el moreno como si fuera un niño que hablaba con una autoridad que estaba por castigarlos.

—Cállate, idiota —se quejó Kagami, acomodándose un poco la ropa para salir de ahí, viendo apenas a quien les separó y notando que era el novio de Takao. Midorima mantuvo su expresión seria viendo al pelirrojo retirarse tras cruzar miradas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre tu herida en el hombro? —Regañó Midorima— Si no me vas a hacer caso a lo que diga, no vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando estés mal.

—Tch… no fue nada, estoy bien.

—Par de animales —dijo Midorima, antes de que Aomine también abandonara el lugar y lo dejara solo.

—Ya me voy —declaró Kagami llegando con Kise.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —Kagami tenía el cuello rojo y era bastante obvio que algo acababa de pasar al decir eso de forma tan decidida de la nada.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero ya me voy, sólo venía a avisarles.

—Espera, Midorimachi fue al baño, podemos irnos ya si te sientes mal.

—No es eso, no quiero arruinarles la fiesta, sólo yo estoy cansado y…

—Para el cansancio yo tengo la mejor solución —dijo Takao, acercándole una bebida a Kagami, tenía una apariencia extraña empezando por el color que en el fondo era rojo y que iba cambiando en una gama por completo variada de tonos hasta llegar al azul.

—No quiero beber más. Estoy bien así.

—Sólo esta bebida mientras esperamos a Shin–chan y nos vamos. Te ves tenso, relájate.

—Una ronda hasta el fondo y nos vamos, ¿se animan?

—¡Aominecchi! —Gritó Kise alejándose con su bebida en la mano, Kagami miró de reojo al otro y molesto como estaba se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso en su mano.

Kise sintió que Aomine le robaba el vaso y lo tomaba sin preguntarle siquiera si podía o no hacerlo, pero el rubio le restó importancia, total, era barra libre. Aunque sentía en el aire la esencia de la competencia rondando entre ellos.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una ronda de competencia y vemos por fin quién de ustedes dos puede beber más en cinco minutos?

—Ese niñito rico no sabe beber, Kise, lo dejaría en vergüenza —comentó Aomine sonriente.

Kagami le miró serio, ¿seguía con ese estúpido apodo?

—Hagámoslo.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos de idiotas, siendo lo idiotas que siempre eran y un poco más. Dejándose arrastrar por lo que para Kise fue un juego bastante entretenido, grabando y tomando fotografías con su celular mientras los chicos cada vez estaban peor, al grado en el que después de esos cinco minutos no había habido un ganador y estos continuaron, porque querían ganar, porque para ellos un empate no existía en una competencia.

— **X—**

Kagami sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial la cabeza era la parte que más le molestaba ahora y la misma que había ocasionado que despertara. Se había removido ya en su cama tantas veces sin encontrar una posición cómoda que comenzaba a pensar de forma seria en levantar su trasero de ahí. Pero se negaba con fuerza al recordar vagamente que el día anterior había ido a la fiesta esa de bienvenida y por supuesto, el idiota de Aomine estuvo presente y terminó incitándolo a una competencia por ver quién bebía más en un lapso de tiempo.

Aunque después recordó que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Kise, no de Aomine, ellos sólo habían sido un par de idiotas dejándose llevar por las palabras de otro idiota.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, llevando su mano hacia sus ojos y cubriéndolos, trataba de recordar qué había sucedido después pero ya no había más recuerdos, todos terminaban con él frente a la barra tomando una bebida tras otra mientras Aomine y él no despegaban sus ojos de los contrarios, porque no parecía sólo ser una competencia por beber más, también habían comenzado una guerra entre sus miradas y al parecer, de forma implícita ambos sabían que el primero en apartar sus ojos del otro, perdería esa _ronda._

Una vez más se giró en la cama sintiendo la sábana resbalando por su piel… desnuda. Sus alarmas internas comenzaron a sonar de forma frenética, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿con quién?, ¡¿qué rayos?!

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte ya? —Cuestionó una voz adormilada junto a él. Una voz que se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, una voz que él conocía, ¡era la puta voz de Aomine!

Como si sus extremidades fueran resortes se puso de pie tan rápido que se enredó en la sábana, dio un par de pasos descuidados hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el equilibrio o aferrarse a algo para no caer pero lo inevitable sucedió y cayó de sentón, sus piernas y cadera estaban envueltos en la fina tela mientras una mano se plantó en el suelo junto a él y la otra detenía su cabeza que ahora dolía más.

Aomine no había estado en realidad despierto cuando habló, porque sólo se había dejado llevar por la molestia que le causaba sentir a alguien girándose una y otra vez junto a él en la cama, incluso su cuerpo estaba descubierto debido a ello.

Pero gracias al movimiento brusco de la cama ante el salto de Kagami, abrió los ojos más cabreado que nunca, quedando mudo ante la visión del otro ahí tirado en el suelo, se notaba que estaba casi en shock por lo que le daba la respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho aún.

¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos?

Era bastante obvio si se detenían un segundo a pensarlo, ambos desnudos en la misma cama después de una gran borrachera, eso no podía terminar bien. Suspiró y con una mano sacudió su cabello mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, importándole una mierda que estaba desnudo y ahora ante la vista roja que no se apartaba de él.

Porque aunque no fuese a admitirlo en esta vida, Kagami quedó fascinado con la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, si bien no era común tener frente a él a un tipo desnudo, no pudo reprimir las ganas que sus ojos tenían de mirarlo, recorriendo el pecho y los músculos abdominales bien marcados que poseía el chico. Su piel era un par de tonos más oscura que la suya, pero podía apreciar el tatuaje que tenía Aomine en todo su costado izquierdo, comenzando desde el hueso de la cadera, atravesando sus costillas y llegando hasta la parte bajo su brazo. Tenía algunas cicatrices pequeñas pero además del tatuaje, sobresalían diversos moretones a través de todo su torso, algunos parecían de golpes más severos que otros y eso se podía apreciar debido a la coloración y al tamaño de los mismos.

Fue consciente de que lo estaba admirando cuando Daiki se puso de pie y entonces su atención se desvió como relámpago de forma involuntaria hacia la entrepierna del chico, pero fue una fracción de segundo ya que de inmediato se giró avergonzado, apretando el entrecejo en señal de molestia aunque más que enojado, se sentía confundido, preocupado al no saber qué había hecho; y peor aún, por qué.

—¿Quieres cubrirte con algo? No seas tan descarado —regañó Kagami, envolviendo de forma correcta su cadera con la sábana antes de intentar levantarse. Frente a sus ojos apareció una mano que se ofrecía para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y sin pensarlo la tomó, sintiendo un dolor en su trasero cuando hizo aquello, pero se debía a la caída de momentos atrás, ¿no?

—¿No te parece algo hipócrita de tu parte decir eso? —Cuestionó divertido, y antes de que Kagami pudiera defenderse Aomine caminaba en dirección a la puerta sin pudor alguno rascando su cabeza—. Casi me comías con la mirada hace un momento, eso sin contar que al parecer anoche la pasamos más que bien en tu cama, así que… supongo que vernos desnudos no es la gran cosa —dijo saliendo en dirección al baño, no tenía qué preguntar dónde estaba porque ya había estado en ese departamento antes.

Kagami se sentó en la orilla de la cama, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, tenía mil dudas en la cabeza y aunque quizás debería meditar _más_ el hecho de que al parecer había tenido sexo con un _hombre_ que supuestamente _odiaba_ , maldecía a su mente por sólo tener preguntas como: ¿qué le pasaba a Aomine?, ¿por qué tenía todos esos golpes en el pecho y siempre parecía estar lastimado?

¡¿Qué rayos tenía mal en la cabeza al estar pensando eso en lugar de preocuparse por otras cosas más importantes?!

Desechó en un instante las preguntas absurdas y suspiró, caminando hacia uno de los cajones para tomar ropa limpia, colocándose sólo el bóxer y el pantalón antes de que Daiki regresara.

—Nunca creí que me terminaría liando con un hombre —dijo Aomine entrando a la habitación, parecía pensativo sobre lo que acababa de decir. Estaba aún desnudo como un par de minutos atrás cuando salió—, mucho menos contigo, por supuesto.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, idiota? Yo soy quien debería estarse quejando.

—Eres un Bakagami, y tu sola presencia me molesta.

—Me alegra que pensemos igual, porque esto no se va a volver a repetir. Lo que sea que haya pasado…

—¿Habías tenido sexo con otro hombre? ¿Eres gay? Debí suponerlo, desde la primera vez que me hablaste parecía que ibas por mí.

—No iba a… Eres un cabrón demasiado narcisista, yo no me había fijado en ti.

—No te _habías_ fijado, ¿ahora sí? —Kagami elevó una ceja y abrió un par de veces la boca sin que nada saliera de ella. Después apuntó con su dedo índice al otro y habló.

—Vete a la mierda —comentó en pausas, haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra— ¡Y ponte la jodida ropa! No puedes andar desnudo como si nada por la casa de otros —regañó antes de pasar por un costado del chico y salir de la habitación en dirección hacia la cocina.

Kagami se odiaba a sí mismo en esos momentos, y se odiaba porque no había sido lo suficiente decidido para no ir en primer lugar a esa fiesta, después, porque a pesar de haberse casi jurado a sí mismo que se controlaría con la bebida, había terminado más borracho que nunca y en la cama con el que podía llamarse su peor enemigo, o algo así, tampoco tenía qué exagerar, pero lo cierto es que el tipo era un imbécil y eso era indiscutible.

La puerta sonó y él suspiró, no era momento para recibir a nadie, además ¿qué hora era?

Apenas abrió y una tormenta amarilla y otra negra entraron.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Bakagami, tomé prestada ropa tuya ya que no encuentro la mí–a —dijo terminando la última parte en una pausa al ver a los otros ahí—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Así que ustedes dos…

—¡¿USTEDES DOS?! —Cuestionó Kise sin creerlo.

—No, no no… no es lo que parece, nosotros no–

—Sólo tuvimos sexo no es gran cosa, supongo que están familiarizados con eso, sobre todo tú Takao.

Kise rió con ganas ante la respuesta tan desinhibida del moreno, no esperaba menos de él, pero ver el rostro de Kagami que no encontraba dónde meterse para poder sobrellevar ese momento tan incómodo, era todo un deleite y Kise agradecía a todas las deidades que permitieron que él estuviera ahí, observando todo y siendo testigo de que la tensión sexual entre ellos sí existía y no era un invento suyo.

—Siempre aposté por ustedes chicos, sabía que terminarían juntos —dijo Takao mirando a uno y otro.

—Nada de terminar juntos esto no–

—Nadie está con ese idiota —se defendió Kagami interrumpiendo lo que Aomine dijo— Err… ustedes, ustedes ¿saben cómo llegamos a mi departamento? —Preguntó rascándose la nuca algo incómodo, tenía miedo de esa respuesta porque no estaba seguro en qué condiciones habían viajado o por qué la situación había derivado en _eso_ que aparentemente hicieron, porque él no recordaba nada.

—Venían con nosotros por supuesto, estaban haciendo sentir incómodo a Kise ahí atrás con ustedes, iban comiéndose a besos pero nunca pensamos que terminarían… _así._

Kise tuvo que girarse un poco hacia el balcón para no soltar una carcajada indiscreta, no podía con toda esta situación, le causaba demasiada gracia todas las expresiones de Kagami que aunque en apariencia era un chico rudo, solía ser bastante adorable en muchas ocasiones, justo como en esa.

—¿Y qué hacen ahora aquí? —Preguntó Aomine tratando de desviar el tema, no porque a él le hicieran avergonzarse en absoluto, pero quizás por primera vez desde que lo conocía, trató de salvarle el momento al pelirrojo que parecía estar pasándolo mal.

—Veníamos a entregar el celular de Kagamicchi —fue Kise quien respondió, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo y devolviéndoselo—, además que queríamos ver que estuvieran bien porque seguro la resaca de hoy no es nada agradable, ¿no?

—No, no lo es —comentó Kagami—, no quiero ser grosero pero lo único que quiero es estar solo y dormir —dijo cuando recibió el aparato en sus manos.

—Claro, nosotros ya nos vamos, los dejamos solos —dijeron cómplices antes de mirar hacia ambos chicos y salir del departamento ante las quejas de Kagami de que él no hablaba sobre eso.

—¿Por qué traes puesta mi ropa? —Finalmente Kagami fue el que habló cuando todo quedó en silencio.

—Te dije que tomaría prestada ropa tuya porque no encontré la mía, además debe estar _sucia_ así que ya que la laves me la llevo.

—Y una mierda, en cuanto la encuentre la voy a tirar. Menos mi chamarra, ladrón.

—Como sea, iré a buscar algo para desayunar y a dormir a mi casa —Aomine se rascó el estómago y bostezando con flojera salió del departamento, dejando como _despedida_ ese último diálogo.

No fue sino hasta más tarde, cuando un sonido insistente llamó la atención de Kagami que despertó a causa de _eso_ que no dejaba de sonar. Lo buscó por la habitación dando con él debajo de la cama, donde también estaba la ropa que Aomine y él habían usado el día anterior.

Del bolsillo del pantalón de Aomine sacó su celular, tenía varias notificaciones, tres llamadas perdidas y la batería baja que ya sonaba insistente. Sonó una vez más cuando estaba entre sus manos, leyendo en la pantalla de bloqueo el mensaje que acababa de entregarse.

" _Aomine, no te atrevas a faltar hoy porque hay mucho en juego y lo sabes. Recuerda que la ubicación esta vez es diferente. Es en el callejón tras la calle primera a media noche, no llegues tarde."_

No hubo necesidad de abrir el mensaje porque éste apareció en la pantalla. Así que Aomine no tendría forma de saber que él lo leyó, aún así estaba nervioso por tener con él aquel aparato personal del chico, así que aprovechando que tenía poca batería lo apagó y lo dejó cargando retirando el suyo que ya estaba con suficiente carga.

Kagami no sabía qué hacer con esa información, por un lado tenía curiosidad por saber qué era todo _eso que estaba en juego_ , tenía la sensación de que esto era importante no sólo porque en el texto se dejaba en claro que lo era, había algo más y la curiosidad no era buena compañera.

¿Estaría en problemas Aomine si no recibía ese mensaje? Quizás sólo era algo de algún trabajo, aunque no estaba seguro que el moreno tuviera uno, pero para ser honesto no sabía nada sobre el chico, nada además de vivir peleando con él y de vez en cuando averiguar las cosas que le disgustaban para encargarse de realizarlas, pero más allá de ello no estaba enterado de nada personal sobre él. Pero no era el único, ya Kise y Takao en un par de veces le cuestionaron cosas como el por qué de su eterno sueño, si se había revisado alguna vez porque podía ser debilidad, pero él alegó que sólo era aburrimiento y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo muy rápido con esa vaga respuesta.

Pero no Kagami, él tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el moreno, ¿qué hacía? ¿De dónde venía aquella vez en la que lo conoció? Parecía ser una persona del tipo que crea un escudo blindado alrededor suyo, de esos que se guardan todo y que no permiten el paso a nadie, creando una barrera que le rodea y le protege pero que al mismo tiempo también le aleja a los demás.

Kagami se dio cuenta el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban, quizás eran demasiado profundos para algo de lo que no estaba seguro, tal vez fuese algo sin sentido, quizás los otros dos le conocían mejor y eso que decían sobre Aomine siendo del tipo buscador de pleitos era cierto, y ahí estaba él, curioso como era su naturaleza, encontrándole más respuestas a preguntas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Quizás era buena idea regresar el celular, pero no tenía idea de dónde vivía Aomine, sabía que era en alguno de los edificios que estaban tras el suyo, pero ¿cuál?, ¿en qué piso o número de departamento?

La idea de llamar a Takao o Kise y preguntarles le pareció tentadora, pero entonces la marea de preguntas sobre _para qué_ quería saber eso vendrían, y si él sólo respondía con un _"quiero entregarle su celular porque lo dejó tirado aquí"_ entonces volverían todas las burlas e insinuaciones en doble sentido sobre ellos dos, seguro terminarían afirmando que sólo buscaba un pretexto para saber dónde vivía el moreno. O en su defecto, si él decía la verdad, tal vez y mencionaba el mensaje que por _accidente_ leyó, terminaría por despertar la curiosidad de los chicos y quizás estaría revelando algo importante que no le pertenece.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Tampoco se llevaba muy bien con Midorima, no es que lo llevara mal sólo no habían hablado lo suficiente como para ir a pedirle un favor, aunque en una situación así… Tragó su orgullo y la vergüenza que sentía y caminó hacia el departamento en el que ya le habían dicho vivía el chico de lentes. Se lo pensó varias veces hasta que por fin tocó a la puerta, siendo ésta abierta segundos después.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagami? —Preguntó formal, no lo había dicho en un tono grosero, sólo serio como parecía estar siempre.

—Sabes… eeh, quería preguntarte si sabes en qué departamento vive Aomine.

Hubo una pausa en la que los chicos se mantuvieron viéndose y cuando Kagami creyó no poder más con ese silencio, entonces llegó una respuesta.

—Sólo sé que es en el edificio diez, pero no sé en qué piso viva. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kise o Takao? Ellos deben saber.

—No, no… no, no es tan importante —se apresuró a aclarar, notando el leve movimiento de las cejas del otro que parecían contraerse un poco ante la duda al no comprender qué rayos significaba ese _no_ repetido tantas veces—. Mejor me voy, sólo, no les digas que pregunté esto —pidió retirándose rápido.

Midorima permaneció mirando a la nada por unos segundos y después cerró, regresando a sus estudios como había estado hasta ese momento, aún no comenzaba la temporada de exámenes pero él solía pecar de responsable, además que ese primer lugar en toda la facultad de medicina como puntaje perfecto en el examen de admisión, no lo había obtenido por su linda cara, sino por su constante esfuerzo y dedicación a algo que le gusta.

Pensó por largos segundos en que esa aparición de Kagami ahí para pedir la dirección de Aomine, sólo podía significar que tal vez Kise estaba en lo correcto cuando afirmó que ellos dos terminarían juntos y no sólo por su _mágica intervención_ esa noche. Pero después se encontró a sí mismo meditando sobre cuán extraño sonaba "Kise" y "correcto" en la misma oración y descartó la idea.

Kagami por su lado regresó al departamento y decidió que olvidaría eso, no tenía por qué ir al lugar y tampoco debía preocuparse de más sólo por algo así, era un mensaje sin leer, Aomine seguro se las arreglaría para solucionar eso que ahora se perdería, gran cosa, tal vez se trataba de un asunto de trabajo y al día siguiente podría ponerse al corriente.

— **XI—**

Aomine no apareció en busca de su celular y Kagami terminó por olvidarse del asunto cuando un par de horas después de haber cenado, se quedó dormido mientras leía una revista de básquetbol y meditaba sobre si ir o no al mencionado lugar.

—Olvidaste esto en mi casa, pedazo de idiota —dijo entregándolo cuando Daiki llegó, bastante temprano ese día, cosa que era en absoluto extraña en él— ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? —La pregunta salió disparada casi al mismo tiempo en que pasó por su mente. Aomine estaba ya sentado en su lugar y él pasó al suyo ocupándolo de inmediato. La mirada azul giró hacia atrás y sonrió un poco.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer —declaró, sorprendiendo a Takao que no había hablado pero que no comprendió si estaba soñando o alguien le había golpeado la cabeza. Ese era Aomine Daiki, y estaba sonriéndole de forma genuina a Taiga, ¿no?

Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para salir del shock, quizás hubiera tomado una foto y mandado ésta a Kise para que él quedara igual de sorprendido. Aunque de igual manera le mandó un texto a través de la aplicación de whatsapp en el que explicaba lo que acababa de pasar ante sus ojos.

" _Parece que nuestro plan funcionó, Kise. Aomine llegó de muy bien humor, temprano e incluso sonriendo hacia Kagami, ¡sonrió!"_ —explicó el chico guardando su sonrisa para ser discreto.

" _Waaa, eso es genial Takaocchi, te dije que ellos dos en verdad se quieren, aunque me gustaría saber qué harían si supieran la verdad. ¿No te da miedo que Aominecchi nos mate lentamente?" —_ Preguntó exagerado, mandando un emoticon que tenía ambas manos en las mejillas y la boca abierta como simulando un grito.

" _Déjate de idioteces, nadie va a saber, Shin–chan es el único que sabe sobre eso y él no hablaría con nadie al respecto, dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto por aquí, borra la conversación" —_ regañó Takao.

Y pronto la clase dio inicio y Takao se apresuró en guardar su celular en su bolsillo.

— **XII—**

Esa noche en particular Taiga había salido realmente tarde a su rutina de correr, llevaba unos cuantos días sin realizar aquello y no quería perder condición, sobre todo ahora que no jugaba básquetbol como antes, debía recordarse a sí mismo preguntarles a los demás si ellos practicaban algún deporte, el que fuera, sólo para desentumirse y moverse un poco.

Regresó los pasos a su casa dándose cuenta que era más de media noche y él seguía ahí, no tenía miedo a que le sucediera algo, pero al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para asistir a la escuela así que era mejor irse a descansar. Esperó varios segundos por el elevador sin éxito alguno, entonces recordó vagamente que había escuchado algo que conversaban unas vecinas sobre dicho aparato que estaba atascado y los de mantenimiento no irían sino hasta el fin de semana a revisarlo.

Qué más remedio, subir las escaleras sólo aumentaba su ejercicio y eso era bueno así que a buen trote comenzó con cada una sin detenerse, pero cuando estuvo en el piso donde vivía Modorima, su mundo se detuvo al encontrar a Aomine sentado en la puerta fuera del departamento del chico. Se apresuró hasta llegar a donde estaba y agacharse frente a él, tocándolo de un hombro y levantándole el rostro con la otra mano.

Había un hilo de sangre corriendo desde la sien hacia la mandíbula, otro más desde la boca como el día en que le conoció, así como un moretón que ya comenzaba a inflamarse en uno de los pómulos. Y por alguna razón, Kagami pensó que esto era su culpa, algo en su interior le decía que esto tenía que ver con aquel mensaje que parecía importante y él no entregó a tiempo.

—Aomine, Aomine, te voy a llevar a un hospital —murmuró pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del moreno para así ponerlo de pie, estaba desmayado y eso sólo lo volvía más pesado. No comprendió rápido por qué estaba Aomine ahí, hasta que el recuerdo de que Midorima estudiaba para médico llegó a su mente.

La razón estaba dividida para Kagami, ¿qué debía hacer? Tocó un par de veces más pero Midorima no abría la puerta, quizás no estaba en casa en ese momento, no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer, ¿estaría bien el chico si no lo llevaba al hospital? Pero si él no había asistido a uno desde un principio es que algo ocultaba. ¿Qué mierda se supone que debía hacer él?

El cuerpo pesado de Aomine caía sobre el suyo, eran del mismo tamaño y complexión, ¿cómo se supone que cargara a un tipo así? Pero sacando fuerzas de donde pudo lo tomó en brazos y subió con él, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido y de no caerse o terminarían los dos rodando escaleras abajo y eso no podía ser bueno para el de por sí, cuerpo golpeado del otro.

Abrió como pudo su departamento y llevó al moreno hacia su cama, palmeaba su rostro para despertarlo pero éste no reaccionaba y eso sólo preocupaba más a Kagami que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Caminó a la cocina y calentó un poco de agua, regresando sus pasos y limpiando con un trapo ahora húmedo y caliente las heridas en el rostro del chico.

Cuando su rostro parecía libre de cualquier rastro de sangre, y sus heridas no sangraban más, Kagami revisó la cabeza pero parecía que había sido algo superficial, aún así no creía conveniente que el chico estuviera dormido, mientras lo curaba varias veces se detuvo para asegurarse de que Aomine aún respiraba, estaba nervioso, mucho y también preocupado porque no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, porque quizás debió llevarlo al hospital e inventar cualquier cosa absurda como un asalto o algo así. ¡Lo que sea!

Retiró la playera de Aomine y notó que había muchísimos más golpes que el día anterior por la mañana en que él lo había visto. Palpó con cuidado las costillas del chico asegurándose de que ninguna estaba fracturada, no era doctor ni nada parecido, pero sabía reconocer un hueso roto. No pudo evitar pasar la yema de sus dedos por cada hematoma, notando algunos en extremo grandes como ese que se empeñaba en sobresalir aún bajo el tatuaje que tenía el chico en su lado izquierdo.

Y entonces ese dibujo lo hipnotizó, no estaba seguro qué significaba pero los trazos eran perfectos y el color negro sobresalía en su piel canela que era más clara en el pecho al no ser una parte expuesta al sol de forma continua. Su toque continuó hasta recorrer despacio esa parte, y fue sólo cuando su tacto vagó por esa área que pudo sentir las muchas cicatrices que se ocultaban bajo ese costado, afiló entonces su mirada y pudo notar que no era que el tatuaje tuviera un relieve tan marcado, no, se trataba de muchas cicatrices pequeñas que estaban ahí, ocultas bajo esa pieza de arte grabada ahora en la piel de Aomine.

Y entonces Kagami sólo pudo hacerse una pregunta que le quemaba por ser saciada, ¿qué clase de vida tenía Aomine?

No quería desvestirlo por completo, se sentía como un pervertido haciendo eso con alguien desmayado, así que sólo tocó sus piernas y se aseguró que no había ningún hueso lastimado y tampoco rastros de sangre en el pantalón que indicaran una herida, por lo que entendió que era el torso y un poco de la cara en donde se concentraban todos los daños.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se quedó dormido en la orilla de la cama, sentado de forma incómoda y recargado en la cabecera, su cuerpo se había deslizado en algún punto de la noche y su torso ahora estaba cerca de la cabeza de Aomine quien despertó primero.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, era un dolor que no había experimentado desde hacía ya varios años atrás en su niñez y que nunca creyó volver a pasar. No recordaba cómo salió bien de la noche anterior, pero parecía estar completo, tocó su nariz pensando que se la habían fracturado pero no, estaba bien.

Parpadeó e intentó moverse, pero aquella mano que pesada se deslizó por su pecho ante su movimiento le hizo detenerse de forma instintiva. Sólo entonces sus sentidos salieron de su letargo y notaron que no estaba en su departamento, su memoria trajo el flash de él entrando al edificio en busca de Midorima para que le diera unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor y algo para ayudarlo a dormir, porque sólo ese chico le ayudaba cuando tenía problemas, obligándolo a pasar y regañándole mientras lo curaba. Era el único que sabía su secreto _a medias_ y a pesar de estar en contra de ello, nunca lo había delatado con los demás que hasta ahora creían que sólo era un bravucón más buscando peleas sólo por el placer de hacerlo cuando la realidad era una muy distinta a esa.

Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su torso se lo impidió. Reprimió el sonido de dolor que su garganta soltó cuando realizó aquel movimiento y entonces se abrazó a la altura de las costillas, esta vez le dolía incluso respirar, pero estaba seguro que ningún hueso estaba roto.

Ese lugar era el de Kagami, quería salir de ahí antes de que el pelirrojo despertara y comenzara con las preguntas que seguro tendría para él después de verle así. Volvió a esforzarse para sentarse y cuando lo logró su cuerpo se quedó sin aire, dejando salir de forma involuntaria un jadeo de dolor y se fue de lado cayendo hecho un ovillo en el colchón.

Aquel sonido despertó a Kagami que se levantó en un movimiento y se acercó desde atrás a Aomine, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico y asomándose sobre éste.

—¿Quieres que te lleve con un doctor? ¡Voy a hablarle a uno! —dijo apresurado retirándose tan a prisa que la mano, en esos momentos lenta, de Aomine no alcanzó a detenerlo.

—No, no… ¡no lo hagas, Bakagami! —Gruñó, incluso hablar tan fuerte le provocaba dolor. Pero el chico salió de la habitación, Aomine no podía permitirse eso, no iba a dejar que Kagami lo arruinara todo así que sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios se levantó y caminó apoyándose de la pared con una mano, encorvado y abrazando sus costillas. No trataría de aparentar que no le dolía, porque no era así.

Kagami al verlo así colgó y se acercó rápido a él.

—No seas idiota, quédate acostado —cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Aomine casi cae y Kagami le sostuvo como la noche anterior, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los contrarios. Sentía las manos del moreno aferrarse a sus hombros.

—Tengo que irme a mi departamento, no puede verme ningún doctor así.

—No llamé a nadie, no alcancé a hacerlo —dijo Kagami—. Vamos a la habitación y quédate ahí recostado, idiota —el pelirrojo sintió que Aomine se giraba sin apartar sus brazos de él, estaba en un momento vulnerable y ambos lo sabían, aunque ninguno imaginó que algo así sucedería.

Kagami llevaba a Aomine deteniéndole de la cintura mientras caminaba tras él. Su pecho no tocaba el cuerpo de Aomine, pero aún así la cercanía era bastante.

—Espero que no estés disfrutando esto demasiado —dijo Aomine tratando de bromear cuando sintió las manos que se aferraron a su cintura ante un tropiezo que tuvo.

—Como si pudiera cuando eres tú, tsk —bufó el pelirrojo, ayudándole a recostarse.

Daiki odiaba que los demás vieran ese lado suyo tan vulnerable, tan débil, por eso el primer día en que Taiga le conoció lo mandó a la mierda, porque no se había percatado de que había alguien mirándolo y él se permitió ser tan débil como para dejar que otro notara el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Era por eso que ninguno de sus _amigos_ sabía sobre lo que él pasaba, ni siquiera Midorima conocía su pasado y el por qué hacía lo que hacía, él sólo sabía parte de la verdad y al ser tan reservado como era, nunca trató de conocer más de lo que se le dijo en su momento. Midorima era una buena persona, él ayudaba a pesar de no saber, porque aunque no solía decir ese tipo de cosas, Aomine era de los pocos amigos cercanos que tenía.

Ahora, ahí sobre la cama de Kagami se mantuvo pensando en todo eso mientras el chico había salido de la habitación alegando que prepararía algo para el desayuno, ninguno había asistido a la escuela y estaba seguro que no tardarían las llamadas por parte de los otros dos para saber qué pasó. Sin embargo, para Aomine era lo último que podía preocuparle ahora, tenía muchas más cosas en mente que esa.

—Aquí tienes, está caliente no te vayas a quemar con eso, idiota —regañó Kagami pasándole una sopa con verduras que preparó, así como un plato lleno de arroz blanco, lo había traído en una charola como si fuera un mesero y directo a la cama.

—Así que estamos en esa etapa ya...

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó Kagami sin comprender.

—Esa, ya sabes, donde las esposas traen el desayuno a la cama de su pareja.

—¡Sólo cállate y come! —Regañó saliendo de ahí a pesar de que había llevado su desayuno también, alegando que le había faltado traer las bebidas.

Cuando Kagami regresó minutos después, Aomine tomaba un poco de sopa con cuidado, separando el tazón de su boca y cerrando un ojo al sentir cómo su labio ardía con la temperatura.

—Aquí voy a poner el té —dijo Kagami dejando en el buró junto a su cama ambas tazas. Se sentó en la orilla y comió ahí sin decir gran cosa.

Habían pasado un largo rato en silencio, uno que no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, Aomine sabía que tenía que hablar aunque Kagami no se lo estuviera pidiendo, seguro el chico estaba lleno de dudas y él le debía una explicación por todas estas molestias que se estaba tomando.

—Supongo que te debo algunas respuestas, así que suelta tus preguntas —Aomine tomó otro poco de sopa tras decir eso. Se encontraba sentado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera de ésta mientras miraba a Kagami que sentado en la orilla, se acomodó para verlo de frente.

—¿Crees que en verdad tú y yo tuvimos sexo? —Cuestionó—. O sea, no sé pero… yo no lo creo, supongo que por lo menos recordaría algo, ¿no? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte besado, que asco —dijo defendiéndose.

Y Aomine sonrió, sonrió como quizás en muchos años no lo había hecho, porque esa manera de Kagami de sacar un tema tan vergonzoso para él, era una clara declaración de que no iba a preguntar nada que el moreno no quisiera decir, porque sí, Kagami se moría de la duda, deseaba ayudarlo de alguna manera y de ser posible saber quién había hecho esto, ¿acaso Aomine estaba metido en algo peligroso?, ¿corría riesgo la vida de su amigo? Tal vez él debía actuar y si no lo hacía se lamentaría por ello; pero para Kagami era difícil, él quería darle el espacio, quería dejarlo que le explicara lo que pasaba cuando sintiera esa confianza y no porque se veía obligado a hacerlo.

—Gracias, Bakagami —dijo Aomine sonriendo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el movimiento del poco caldo que quedaba aún en el tazón que acababa de regresar a la charola.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de _niñito rico?_ —Preguntó Kagami tratando de romper ese ambiente serio a su alrededor, porque ellos no eran así, no cuando desde un principio se la vivían peleando y aunque pareciera que había pasado mucho tiempo, en realidad no era demasiado, todo se debía al tiempo que solían compartir gracias a sus amigos en común.

—Creo que estamos en ese punto, ese de los motes cariñosos, ya sabes…

—Idiota —comentó riendo—, entonces quizás debería comenzar a llamarte Ahomine.

—Quizás —dijo el moreno. Tras una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada, fue Aomine quien volvió a romper el silencio entre ellos—. Tampoco creo que lo hayamos hecho o al día siguiente no habrías podido caminar —comentó en burla, tomando el té al haber acabado su comida.

Su mirada chocó con la roja, Kagami elevó una ceja y fue su turno para hablar.

—¿Y qué te asegura que no serías tú el que terminaría sin caminar?

—No seas absurdo, Bakagami, nada más mírate y mírame —dijo seguro, pero con la firme intención de molestar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Y piénsalo bien antes de responder, porque soy el que te va a alimentar mientras estés aquí.

—No puedes aprovecharte de alguien herido, no va con tu naturaleza —dijo.

—No estés tan seguro, mejor intenta no provocarme —Kagami se puso de pie y tomó las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina, dejando únicamente la taza en la que ahora bebía té Aomine.

Cuando Kagami regresó, venía hablando por teléfono y aseguraba que había salido de su departamento porque tenía algunas cosas por hacer, pero que volvería por la noche y mañana le contaría lo que había sucedido.

—¿Takao? —Cuestionó Aomine sabiendo quién era aunque no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Sí, quería venir para ver que todo estaba bien —explicó para que pudiera entender el por qué de su mentira.

—Hmm… ¿qué vas a decirles? —La cuestión a pesar de parecer que dudaba sobre la discreción de Kagami no era esa la intención que llevaba.

—Supongo que alguna mentira sobre algo personal, o algo así, el problema es que ambos faltamos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, puede ser eso lo que les tenga pensando _cosas_ —mencionó con cierto tono al final—, ¿por qué no les dices que estábamos teniendo una ronda de sexo salvaje y por eso nos quedamos dormidos?

—Quisieras, ¿no crees que aceptamos muy fácil eso? ¿Ya habías estado con un hombre?

—Lo cierto es que no, y ya te dije que no creo que tú y yo hayamos tenido sexo. Kise y Takao siempre podrían tener las respuestas, me pareció muy sospechoso que vinieran ambos a entregarte tu celular, parecía que esperaban que yo estuviera aquí y aunque ellos dicen que desde el carro veníamos besándonos, no sé, creo que lo recordaría; estoy seguro que recordaría algo, lo que sea, y sólo recuerdo que estuvimos peleándonos a golpes cuando hiciste esa broma con la chica y luego estábamos bebiendo y ya, todo lo demás está en negro.

—Ah por cierto, sobre la chica, lo siento… quizás me pasé un poco pero tú tienes la culpa por provocarme, habías dicho lo mismo de mí en la biblioteca y…

—¿Esa es tu manera de disculparte? Déjalo, los dos estábamos llegando al límite, supongo que tenía que suceder algo así para que… —Aomine quedó callado cortando lo que decía y luego comenzó a reír ante la vista de Kagami que desconcertado, miraba cómo el chico sostenía sus costillas quejándose ante los espasmos que causaba su risa.

—¿Qué te sucede, idiota? ¿De qué te ríes?

—Creo que ya entiendo qué pasó, Midorima es la única persona que conozco que tiene acceso a pastillas para dormir con prescripción médica debido a su insomnio.

—Ajá, ¿y? ¿Por qué es eso tan gracioso?, ¿qué tiene qué ver?

—Takao y Kise, ese par de idiotas me las van a pagar, estaban hartos de nosotros dos peleándonos, de las bromas que nos hacíamos y de todo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el restaurante de hamburguesas? Ese día que comenzaron a decir que había una tensión sexual entre nosotros y no sé qué idioteces.

—Ellos nos durmieron, por eso Takao me ofreció esa última bebida antes de irnos, por eso Kise te buscó cuando ya te ibas, él llevaba otra bebida con un calmante… ¡Ese par de idiotas! Con razón la ropa estaba escondida bajo la cama, creo que si hubiéramos llegado así, pues… no sé, la ropa hubiera quedado quizás en la sala, o en el camino —comentó Kagami mirando hacia un lado ante la imaginación de ir besando a Aomine desde que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta de entrada hasta la habitación, de caminar mientras se devoraban e iban desvistiéndose mutuamente hasta dejarse desnudos.

—¿Nos estás imaginando? —Atinó a decir Aomine sólo por molestar, no porque en verdad lo creyera, pero la mirada asustada que recibió por parte de Kagami le hizo comprender que sin intentarlo había dado en el clavo.

—No, estaba pensando en que todo encaja bien —pero Taiga no era bueno mintiendo, y aunque Aomine no fuera el más cercano a él, podía detectar cuando lo hacía, como en ese momento.

— **XIII—**

Kagami escuchó que algo vibraba con insistencia en la habitación y se acercó, Aomine llevaba apenas un par de horas que había conciliado el sueño cuando él se encargó de ir con Midorima y pedirle un calmante y algo para el dolor que tenía el moreno, de hecho el chico de lentes se había empeñado en ir a ver que en verdad no fuera algo más serio y lo había revisado, todo estaba bien, aunque se tomó el tiempo de vendarle el pecho a Daiki para que le doliera un poco menos.

Explicó que la noche anterior había tomado pastillas para dormir ya que llevaba días sin poder hacerlo bien, y por eso aunque ellos tocaron muchas veces él no escuchó, aún así parecía algo preocupado pero trataba de disimularlo, Aomine le repitió en varias ocasiones que estaba bien y que no había sido nada, que sólo había buscado algo para el dolor y por eso fue a molestarle.

Taiga entró a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, mirando cómo una pequeña luz verde parpadeaba desde la mesita junto a la cama. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar tomar el celular de Aomine y revisar el mensaje nuevo, una vez más era del mismo remitente y volvía a citarlo pero la fecha era para esa noche, ¡Daiki no podía ir así!.

Anotó la dirección nueva y borró el mensaje, apagando el celular antes de que otro de esos mensajes pudiera llegar mientras él no estaba.

Se calzó y vistió como si fuera a correr, con ropa holgada y una chamarra encima, se puso un gorro para cubrir su cabello rojo aunque no estuviera haciendo particularmente frío y dejando una nota para Daiki por si este despertaba, le avisó que saldría a correr pero estaría de regreso rápido.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y a trote seguro se dirigió al lugar citado, no era muy lejos de ahí, de hecho era en un barrio que por lo que sabía Kagami no era precisamente de los mejores, así que sabía que debía ir con cuidado, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o en qué se estaba metiendo así que suspirando subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta que ésta cubriera su nariz y apretó el paso.

Cuando llegó, buscó con la mirada lo que pudiera ser algún negocio o lugar donde Daiki tuviera que ir, cuando vio el número _510_ sobre la puerta sacó la mano de la bolsa, ahí se había anotado la dirección y ese era el número que indicaba el mensaje. El edificio parecía abandonado, no le daba mucha confianza pero en realidad nada de esto le daba confianza así que continuó, esperando no meterse a la boca del lobo.

Empujó la puerta y ésta cedió de inmediato, no estaba cerrada así que caminó hacia dentro siguiendo el único pasillo que había, no se veía gran cosa pues al final de éste había una bombilla alumbrando a medias. Siguió la luz escuchando como bajo sus pies rechinaba la duela podrida del viejo edificio, hasta que llegó hacia unas escaleras que daban a un piso más abajo. La escasa luz comenzó a parpadear y él decidió que era momento de entrar antes de perder la poca guía que tenía.

Abajo, la bodega era grande, parecía que era un viejo edificio de algún negocio que seguro por la ubicación tan _mala_ no había funcionado, notó las vigas podridas encima de su cabeza y se preguntó si no cederían de pronto y caerían sobre quien sea que estuviera ahí. Sacudió la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos y continuó su recorrido.

Las voces de varios hombres pronto se hicieron nítidas a sus oídos y se preparó para lo que sea que viniera. Cuando se paró cerca de ellos, los tres se pusieron alerta y uno se apresuró a preguntarle quién era.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niño? —Regañó el mayor de los hombres, los otros dos eran adultos jóvenes, quizás acercándose a los cuarenta.

—Recibí el mensaje, vengo en lugar de Daiki —dijo llamándole por su nombre de pila para que creyeran que eran lo suficiente cercanos como para que eso en verdad sucediera. Como para que Aomine hubiera tenido la confianza de mandarle a algo que parecía bastante turbio, e importante.

—¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Por qué no ha venido? —La desconfianza en su voz era casi palpable, y Taiga elevó la barbilla un poco y mostró su mejor sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Lo que importa es que yo estoy aquí y soy mucho mejor que él, así que cuando digas —comentó como si supiera lo que tenía qué hacer, esperando que en cualquier momento las cosas se vieran más claras para él y no tuviera qué fingir que en realidad _sabía._

—Hay mucho en juego mocoso, si pierdes esta pelea perderemos mucho dinero y Aomine perderá más que su paga por mandar a cualquiera, así que… piénsalo bien.

—¿No acabas de decir que él perdería más que su paga? ¡Estoy aquí para llevarme ese dinero, así que… ¿qué esperas?!

—Te ves bastante confiado, me gusta tu actitud, te pareces a él, ¿qué eres suyo?

—Soy alguien muy cercano, ¿no es eso obvio?

—Sí, él no mandaría a cualquier persona, supongo que ayer quedó demasiado golpeado después de tener cuatro peleas seguidas —explicó el hombre mayor que era el que había estado hablando, pero no parecía explicar a Kagami, ya que suponía que éste estaba al tanto de todo, hablaba con los tipos junto a él—. Pero él tuvo la culpa, le dije que no podía faltar el domingo porque había mucho en juego y aún así no se presentó, así que ayer tuvo que pelear para devolverme eso que perdí.

Kagami sintió una ira incontenible correr a través de sus venas, estaba molesto, mucho. Lo que más deseaba ahora era partirle la cara a ese tipo que hablaba de Aomine como si fuera un puto objeto, porque era obvio que pensar en que Daiki había quedado bastante lastimado era hasta gracioso para él, ¿cómo podía Aomine estar mezclado con gente tan miserable como esa? Y de nuevo estaba la pregunta que se había hecho antes, ¿qué clase de vida tenía Aomine?

Kagami se vio siguiendo a los otros tres más al fondo de aquel gran galerón, ahí había otros tipos con la misma estampa de matones, miró a un chico joven, quizás unos cuantos años más grande que él y de una estatura muy similar a la suya. Se preparó para pelear, quitándose la chamarra y girando su cuello de lado a lado.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Quítate la camisa también!

Kagami miró al viejo y no comprendió del todo pero sin replicar aquella orden lo hizo, se quitó la camisa y notó con algo de incomodidad, que todos miraban en dirección hacia su torso.

El hombre mayor con el que estuvo hablando se acercó a él y le tomó del codo apretándolo mientras se acercaba para hablarle bajo.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna cicatriz o marca? ¡¿Me vas a decir que esta es la primera pelea que tienes?! —Cuestionó perdiendo los estribos.

—Tranquilízate viejo, te dije que soy mejor que Daiki, ¿no? —Kagami trataba de aparentar algo que quizás no era, porque nunca se había portado así con alguien mayor, aunque tampoco es que ese tipo le inspirara alguna clase de respeto, mucho menos con lo que había escuchado antes saliendo de su boca.

Para su suerte no tenía miedo alguno por la pelea, sabía defenderse bastante bien, y tenía buena condición así que con eso sería suficiente, sin contar que cuando vivió algunos años en Estados Unidos, su padre lo había mandado a clases de distintas artes marciales y al final el concepto era el mismo.

No pudo evitar observar que a pesar de lo viejo del lugar y que las vigas parecían estar a punto de caerse, había cámaras alrededor de donde se suponía que pelearían, ¿acaso esas peleas se transmitían en algún lugar? Y entonces Taiga comprendió de dónde salía el dinero que el tipo aseguraba que ganaría.

Esto parecía ser más grande de lo que imaginó, y por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, porque no sabía qué tan jodido estaba, ni qué tanto lo estaba Aomine.

— **XIV—**

Taiga se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero que le dieron por el par de peleas que ganó esa noche, parecía que eran dos las que por lo general se debatían en un mismo día, y por ello Aomine había tenido que reponer esas a las que faltó cuando olvidó su celular.

Kagami había escuchado con atención las reglas, _no golpes en áreas bajas y lo menos que se pueda en el rostro_ , eso era todo lo que pedían sabiendo que los golpes en la cabeza eran más peligrosos pero a veces en el calor de la pelea era difícil mantenerte sólo en el área del torso.

Sentía una adrenalina corriendo a través de sus venas, las manos le temblaba y no era de miedo, tenía los nudillos rojos e hinchados por tantos golpes que había propinado, el primer chico era bueno; lo había acorralado un par de veces pero al final él salió victorioso. En la segunda pelea la cosa había estado más reñida y era donde más golpes había recibido, pero por suerte ninguno en algún área visible gracias a su agilidad para escabullirse de esos impactos que _parecían_ ser accidentales pero que iban con toda intención de aturdirlo.

Nunca había experimentado una emoción como esa, nunca antes se había visto envuelto en una pelea además de la que tuvo con Daiki, o las peleas verbales que tenía con él. Sólo aquellas en los entrenamientos de las distintas artes marciales que practicó de niño, pero nada podía compararse con lo que acababa de vivir.

Caminó hasta llegar al departamento, entrando en él después de media noche. Pensaba darse una ducha y después buscar un espacio quizás en el sillón para dormir sin molestar a Aomine. Pero sus planes se vieron eclipsados cuando al entrar, el moreno ya le esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—¿Corriendo tan tarde? —Cuestionó Aomine.

Taiga ni siquiera había alcanzado a encender la luz del recibidor, la única luz que ahora les iluminaba era la poca que llegaba desde la cocina, por ella podía ver la silueta y parte del rostro del chico, pero él se mantenía en la parte más oscura recargado en la puerta, no deseaba que Aomine le viera, no aún.

—Sí, me gusta ejercitarme. ¿Qué haces levantado? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Cuestionó levantándose e ignorando el dolor que sintió, pues el efecto del analgésico estaba terminando.

Kagami sabía gracias al tono de esa pregunta que de alguna manera Aomine ya estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de hacer. No se movió, sólo miró que el otro llegaba hasta estar a un escaso metro de distancia y desde ahí le observaba, estaba seguro que acostumbrado a la oscuridad por haberle esperado ahí, el moreno podía verle con mayor claridad de la que él era capaz de ver actualmente.

—Aomine yo–

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota?! ¿Pensaste que me ibas a ayudar?

—¡Lo intenté, quería ayudarte!

—Eres un… —Kagami sintió la mano que pasó cerca de su rostro impactándose contra la puerta— idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota —dijo girándose y caminando de regreso a la sala, estaba desesperado.

Kagami aprovechó aquello para encender la luz y que así pudiera verle de forma clara. Después caminó hasta estar una vez más a poco más de un metro de distancia, pero esta vez en medio de la sala.

—Aomine, todo está bien, no me pasó nada —el aludido dirigió sus azules ojos hacia los rojos mirándolos con detenimiento. Tras una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada, Kagami miró cómo Aomine se acercaba y sin despegar su vista abría su chamarra con más lentitud quizás de la necesaria, ayudándolo después a que se la quitara. Kagami no comprendía si todo eso era con el afán de ver sus heridas o causarle una erección, porque esa mirada decidida que le taladraba no se apartó en ningún segundo.

Daiki bajó las manos hasta el inicio de la playera y ahí se detuvo unos segundos como si dudara en seguir o no, después arrastró su toque bajo la playera por todo el costado mientras se llevaba la prenda en el acto. Notando como la mirada de Taiga perdió conexión con la suya cuando el dueño de esos iris rojos los cerró disfrutando aquella caricia que se le brindó.

Taiga alzó las manos en un acto automático cuando su playera llegó hasta el punto en que no saldría si no realizaba ese movimiento. Sus párpados entreabiertos, sentía aún la sangre correr más a prisa en su cuerpo, tenía la misma adrenalina causándole mil sensaciones en toda su piel y Daiki no mejoraba las cosas al hacer eso.

Fue la mirada de Aomine, que atento a su pecho miraba las marcas que debido a la fuerza de los golpes ya se notaban y las que seguro para el día siguiente estarían bastante notorias.

Lo que Kagami no esperó fue el golpe que recibió por parte del puño de Daiki en la boca de su estómago, logrando que se doblara hacia enfrente y recargara su frente en el hombro del moreno.

—I–idio–ta —habló en intervalos mientras recuperaba el aire perdido.

—Te lo mereces, por imbécil. Ahora no sé qué mentira le diré al viejo idiota para que me crea que no dirás nada.

Kagami mantuvo su posición en el mismo lugar, entonces llevó una mano a través de la cintura de Aomine y después lo apretó contra su cuerpo en un movimiento brusco que logró sacar un gemido de dolor al moreno quien tampoco había esperado eso.

—…Supongo que lo merecía —dijo Aomine entre divertido y adolorido, manteniendo al igual que Kagami la frente recargada en el hombro contrario, aprovechando que eran de la misma estatura podían realizar aquella acción con facilidad. Con ello el pecho de ambos estaba unido y habían terminado en una especie de abrazo íntimo—. ¿Aún sientes la adrenalina?

—Ya está pasando, gracias a ese golpe que me diste —reclamó.

—De nada —dijo sarcástico.

Tras varios minutos, Kagami dijo que iría a ducharse y después a dormir, estaba lo suficiente cansado como para no importarle si mañana no asistía a clase tampoco, o por lo menos a la primera hora.

Cuando ambos estuvieron recostados en la cama, los dos permanecían con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación y no estaban seguros qué se suponía que tenían qué decir, pero sabían que debían hablar.

—No debiste hacerlo —comenzó Daiki—, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que te creyeron.

—No sé, creo que estaba muy desesperado por alguien.

—¿Le dijiste que eres algún pariente mío o algo?

—No, de hecho sólo bastó decirle que soy mejor que tú —mintió sin ganas de especificar todo.

—Ellos son personas con las que ni tú ni yo debimos meternos, Kagami. Y pensar que tengo la culpa por haberte mezclado en esto me hace sentir peor. Hablaré con el viejo y pelearé gratis para él algunos días como compensación, pero tú tienes qué prometerme que no volverás a pisar un lugar de esos —regañó sin girar su cuerpo, sólo su rostro hacia donde estaba Taiga a su lado.

Éste se recargó en uno de sus brazos flexionados sobre la cama y al estar de lado le miró de un mejor ángulo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡No vas a hacer eso!

—No seas tonto, Kagami, no me hagas que–

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a obligar? Porque me encantaría ver que lo intentes.

—Niñito rico y engreído —dijo Aomine.

—¿Qué pasó con el mote amoroso? Pensé que ya estábamos en _ese punto._

Kagami aprovechó su posición para inclinarse al frente y unir sus labios a los de Daiki, sintiendo cómo éste le correspondía de inmediato, buscando asilo para su lengua en la boca contraria, dejando que sus labios se amoldaran una y otra vez, que se ajustaran cambiando un poco de posición para encontrarse mejor, mientras en el interior de sus bocas se libraba una batalla por el dominio entre sus lenguas, mismas que a veces se asomaban para volverse a encontrar cuando ellos volvían a unir sus labios.

Ninguno mencionó nada después de ese beso que compartieron, sólo se separaron poco a poco entre besos más cortos y menos húmedos hasta que la separación fue total y cada uno se recostó en _su_ _lado de la cama_ , quedándose dormidos un rato más tarde.

Kagami estaba repleto de dudas, quería saber sobre Daiki mucho más de lo que había deseado algo antes, sin embargo, no quería presionarlo y por ello no trajo el tema a colación, esperaba que Aomine pudiera compartir con él más que un beso algún día.

— **XV—**

La alarma de Taiga sonó una y otra vez por la mañana, pero él la ignoró de forma perfecta y siguió durmiendo, sintiendo la temperatura de un cuerpo que tras el suyo se removió para acomodarse y terminó abrazándole por la cintura y pegando su pecho a la espalda del pelirrojo. El movimiento era calculado y _cauteloso_ incluso entre sueños, porque ambos cuerpos estaban tan adoloridos que si realizaban movimientos bruscos terminarían por despertar por completo gracias al dolor.

Daiki fue el primero en caer rendido una vez más en un sueño profundo en el que no sintió cuando Kagami se ponía de pie un par de horas más tarde. Estaba indeciso entre asistir aunque fuese a unas clases o no ir. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, seguro lo atacarían a preguntas que no quería responder y que aún no sabía cómo eludir, por ello tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Takao para que no se preocupara.

" _No podré ir hoy tampoco a clase, les cuento luego, no se preocupen que todo está bien."_

Taiga preparó desayuno para ambos, algo sencillo porque no tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo de pie, no cuando todos los músculos conocidos y hasta los que no sabía que tenía, le dolían como nunca. Después sirvió dos raciones distintas en un par de tazones y caminó con ellos hacia la habitación.

Se sentía raro al haber realizado esa extraña rutina por dos días seguidos. Después de todo tenía varios años ya viviendo solo y no era muy sociable para recibir muchas visitas.

—Aomine, despierta, ya preparé el desayuno —ordenó.

—Mmnhg —un gemido que parecía una negación fue su única respuesta, Aomine estaba de cara contra la almohada y hundido en ella como se encontraba, Kagami no pudo comprender si había intentado decir algo, o sólo se quejó porque no quería despertarse.

—No me puse a cocinar para nada, ahora comerás lo que te traje —regañó una vez más. Con renuencia y quejándose de nueva cuenta, Aomine se giró en la cama aún sin levantarse y miró al pelirrojo, quien en ese momento recibió una llamada.

Tomó el celular y fijándose en el número que no tenía registrado respondió curioso.

—Hola Kagami, buen día para ti, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Kagami se quedó helado ante la pregunta y la voz a la que pertenecía. Aomine notó esa sorpresa y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo en la orilla de la cama, esperando por alguna pista de lo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo…?

—Déjame decirte algo chiquillo, ayer hablé con Daiki apenas terminaron tus dos peleas, le dije que me gustas para representarte y él se negó a darme datos tuyos, ¿sabes lo que eso le va a costar? Bueno, pero dejémonos de diplomacia, te quiero ahora a media noche y lleva a Daiki porque también para él tengo una pelea programada. Más tarde les mando los datos, oh, y recuérdale a Daiki lo básico, a veces creo que se le olvida.

—¿Lo básico? —Preguntó Taiga cuando escuchó que la llamada terminaba.

Aomine se mantuvo callado y después talló sus manos en el rostro, consternado, ahora sí la había cagado… _en grande._

—¿Cómo fui tan idiota para meterte en esto? —Dijo Aomine, parándose y caminando hacia la puerta—. Iré a hablar con ellos hoy, haré un trato o algo para que…

—¡No harás nada por mí!

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Eso significa que sólo tú puedes salvarme el trasero pero yo a ti no?! ¡A la mierda con eso, Bakagami! Te vas a quedar aquí y me vas a dejar que arregle yo solo todo esto.

—No estás solo, Aomine, como sea ya estoy involucrado y si vamos a salir, salimos juntos de ésta.

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota? ¿Es porque crees sentir algo por mí?

—No es que crea que… yo…

—¿Es eso? Kagami, tú sólo sientes atracción, quizás quieres un buen folle y ya, está bien hagámoslo. Pero lo que tú en verdad sientes por mí es lástima, tienes pena de pensar que quizás he tenido una vida muy mierda mientras tú has sido un niñito rico todo este tiempo, y–

—No me hagas golpearte otra vez, porque lo haré —comenzó con la amenaza, pero esta vez su voz era seria y su mirada aún más, caminó hasta estar a medio paso de distancia del chico y lo miró a los ojos—. Yo no sé nada de ti, Aomine, no sé si tuviste una vida miserable o no; lo único que sé sobre ti es que eres un idiota insoportable. Y no te equivoques, admito que me– que me siento algo, un poco, quizás _atraído_ por ti, pero nada más, no es como si fuera una colegiala enamorada o algo, así que trágate eso y te aguantas porque no me importa qué pienses al respecto.

—Pienso que eres un idiota bastante atractivo, pero idiota.

Kagami rió un poco, la verdad es que sí se sentía bastante atraído por Daiki, y no había mentido cuando dijo que no era algo como estar _enamorado_ porque no podía amar a alguien que no conoce, además que era un poco extraño pensar que no hacía más de dos semanas ellos dos se odiaban y sólo trataban de hacerse la vida imposible uno al otro. Porque con Daiki todo había sido como ir del cero al mil en un segundo, se sentía como estar en esos juegos mecánicos en los que te tranquilizas porque crees que terminó el recorrido cuando de pronto sientes una caída libre y tu ritmo se acelera logrando que grites, quizás del miedo, tal vez de la emoción.

Así se sentía con Daiki desde el primer encuentro, pasando de no conocerlo a odiarlo en unos minutos, después por casualidades y amistades en común terminaron siendo algo así como _enemigos–amigos_ , siguiendo con esa pauta que marcó su supuesto acostón de borrachera, que les hizo tranquilizarse un poco y replantearse si ya se habían pasado con sus bromas, sobre todo porque terminaron a golpes después de una. Pero lo que había sido decisivo sin duda alguna fue el hecho de compartir, _sin que ninguno lo quisiera,_ ese secreto tan íntimo de Aomine, esa parte de su vida que parecía desconocida para los demás y que a él se le reveló; de nuevo, por una casualidad.

El día pasó rápido, Kagami no estaba seguro cómo enfrentarse a lo que venía en la noche porque aún se sentía adolorido, es verdad que sabía la estrategia para pelear y por ello no había salido tan dañado, también era cierto que su condición deportiva le dio cierta ventaja para no cansarse como si hubiera sido cualquier persona. Pero aún así, sus músculos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de _ejercicio_ y ahora clamaban por su osadía.

—Dime que no haces esto todos los días —dijo Taiga ya por la tarde, justo después de que habían comido algo que encargaron.

Aomine estaba tirado en el suelo de la sala sin reparo alguno, mirando el techo de la habitación sin decir nada hasta que la especie de pregunta llegó a sus oídos.

—No es diario… bueno, no siempre lo es —mencionó divertido—. ¿Me vas a decir que te cansaste sólo por dos peleas? —se burló.

—Fueron dos _buenas_ peleas, no lo olvides —corrigió divertido.

—Sí, claro, estoy seguro que te ganaría.

—Aomine, ¿desde cuándo tú…?

—¿Peleo? Tenía quince años cuando fue mi primera pelea _oficial_ —dijo refiriéndose a esas peleas callejeras.

—¿Lo hacías desde antes también? ¿O a qué te refieres?

—Son cosas demasiado dramáticas, no tiene caso recordarlas. Ya sabes, mala relación con el padre, una madre que murió, ese tipo de cosas —dijo el moreno tratando de sonar como si contara la síntesis de una mala película y no de su vida. Aún así aprovechó que Taiga estaba recostado sobre el sillón y cerró sus ojos tranquilizándose al recordar todo lo que vivió.

El suave salto que dio su cuerpo fue espontáneo cuando sintió una calidez y un peso extra sentándose sobre su cadera. Abrió entonces sus ojos para ser capaz de ver la expresión en el pelirrojo, quien mantenía su cuerpo inclinado al frente y se detenía gracias a sus brazos que estaban plantados a cada lado de la cabeza de Daiki. Éste, por instinto llevó sus manos a la cintura de Kagami al sentirlo ahí, no había movimientos sugerentes por parte de ninguno, sólo se observaban como si fuesen lo único que existía en kilómetros a la redonda, como si el simple hecho de parpadear o apartar un segundo la mirada de la contraria, rompiera un encanto milenario e hiciera desaparecer al otro.

—Bésame otra vez —pidió Aomine en un tono al que Kagami jamás se negaría, recorrió el toque de ambas manos desde la cintura hacia arriba en el torso de Kagami y llevándolo hasta la espalda para atraerlo hacia él.

Y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta ese choque casi eléctrico entre sus bocas, era sin duda una atracción bastante fuerte la que sentían por el otro, y ambos podían notar que a pesar de ser sólo eso, _una atracción_ , era muy sencillo que fuese a más, mucho más. Porque esa sensación cuando conectaban sus labios con los contrarios no podía ser cualquier cosa, era algo fuerte que nunca antes habían sentido y que ahora que mantenían ese juego y movimiento continuo entre sus labios les invitaba a no separarse.

Kagami flexionó sus brazos apoyándose aún en ellos para estar más cerca de Aomine, dejando el pecho de ambos a una escasa distancia para no aplastarlo con su peso, aunque eso era lo último a lo que el moreno pondría atención cuando podía sentir la lengua de Kagami adentrándose en su boca para encontrar su lengua y comenzar de nuevo ese roce, esa batalla entre ellas que por un momento se empujaban tratando de dominar a la contraria y al segundo siguiente se frotaban y enredaban una con la otra.

— _Maldición, eres tan bueno besando —_ apenas se separaron, Kagami mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y habló aquello en inglés, desconcertando al moreno que desde su posición en el suelo lo miraba curioso.

—¿Qué?

Kagami ante la visión de ese rostro confundido comprendió lo que había sucedido y sonrió malicioso.

—Veo que no sabes inglés, me agrada saberlo —comentó sin responder a la duda. El apretón que recibió en sus costillas le dio la respuesta molesta de Daiki— Mnngh, duele —regañó cuando un gemido salió de su boca sin poder controlarlo.

No tardó ni dos segundos en sentir cómo los labios de Daiki buscaron los suyos, a un ritmo hambriento y que exigía dominar por completo, era un beso casi furioso, pasional. Kagami había pensado que no podía sentirse más excitado con algún beso que el anterior, porque había sido cálido y reconfortante, porque le había hecho sentir ese hueco en el estómago del que todos hablan, pero ahora era más intenso con ese arrebatado acto en el que Aomine mordía sus labios y los chupaba de vez en cuando, robándole hasta el aliento al provocar que más aire del necesario tuviera que entrar por su nariz, agitando su respiración como no lo había provocado antes en su vida, ningún beso.

— _Oh fuck_ —la expresión de Taiga iba más por el lado de la sorpresa, como cuando sueltas ese " _mierda casi caigo"_ al ir caminando pero aún así sonríes ante tu torpeza, y Daiki no necesitaba entender ese idioma para conocer lo que quiso decir Kagami en ese momento, su expresión casi extasiada le daba una respuesta. Aunque conocía esa palabra como una grosería en aquel lenguaje, porque vamos, podrás no saber muchas cosas en otra lengua, pero cuando menos aprender a mandar a alguien a la mierda es básico.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para seguir escuchándote en ese idioma? —Preguntó Aomine, recorriéndose en cortos besos a través de la mandíbula de Taiga, se dirigía hacia su cuello y oído, cosa por la que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro, así como sentir la piel que se erizaba ante el contacto de los labios de Aomine con esa parte tan sensible.

Cuando el moreno sacó la lengua y la deslizó, caliente y húmeda a lo largo de su yugular, Taiga sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, porque el cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo de forma automática no podía ser otra cosa sino su sangre avisándole que necesitaba a ese chico, lo quería ya.

— _Estás haciéndolo bien…_ —decía Kagami, dándole al otro lo que quería, aunque en realidad eran frases cortas las que decía, eran suficientes para el nuevo _fetiche_ de Aomine de escuchar cómo esa voz ronca se suavizaba sólo un poco para poder hablar mejor ese idioma.

—Sólo he hecho lo básico, entonces si hago algo como esto —llevó sus manos al cinturón de Kagami y éste se frenó en el instante, recordando aquello que dijo el hombre con el que habló más temprano.

—¿Qué es lo básico, Aomine? —Preguntó refiriéndose a aquello que el tipo dijo y por lo que el moreno se había dado cuenta en ese instante que eran esos tipos con los que él hablaba sin necesidad de que él le contara.

Pero ahora, con esa llamada que había sido horas atrás, y el pensamiento único de querer tener desnudo a Kagami y gimiendo bajo él toda clase de cosas en inglés, ni siquiera fue capaz de conectar la pregunta de Kagami con aquel suceso.

—Besos, por supuesto… Kagami, ¿qué pasaría si toco aquí? —Trató de meter su mano bajo el pantalón pero el pelirrojo le detuvo una vez más.

—N–no, Ahomine, hablo en serio, ¿a qué se refería ese tipo con que recordaras lo básico?

—¿Estabas pensando en él todo este tiempo o qué? —Preguntó de pronto Aomine, sintiendo que todo el calor en su cuerpo se esfumaba ante la sola mención de ese lío en el que estaban metidos— Sí que sabes cómo matar el humor.

—Aomine hablo en serio, es importante, no parecía contento contigo por no haberle dado información sobre mí.

—Sí, bueno… sé que no lo está.

Aomine se removió hasta que Kagami quedó sentado en el suelo junto a él, y de ese modo quedó libre para ponerse de pie. El momento había pasado, Kagami se había encargado de matarlo tan rápido como lo comenzó.

—¿Y qué rayos significa eso?

—Kagami hay muchas cosas que no sabes, te dije que meterte con gente como esa no es algo en broma. Ellos ahora seguro saben dónde vives y toda tu información, dónde y qué estudias, tus amigos, yo siempre le dije que no se metiera con ellos, si yo estaba ahí no iba a arrastrar a nadie conmigo y mira ahora —comentó negando con la cabeza y sentándose en el sillón.

—Si de cualquier modo ellos lo iban a averiguar, ¿por qué no le dijiste lo que quería?, ¿qué se supone que hará contigo?, ¿golpearte?

—No es algo así, por lo general el viejo se guarda lo que le molesta por unos días en tanto piensa la mejor manera de regresármelo. Hace un par de años, cuando tenía diecisiete me miró jugando con Kise en una cancha de básquetbol y se acercó a nosotros, fingió que era un amigo de mi padre y así se presentó ante él, pero su intención sólo era verlo de cerca porque le interesó. Esa misma noche me dijo que lo quería en las peleas, que un _niño bonito_ como él seguro atraería muchos más apostadores, porque los que están del otro lado de las cámaras son gente importante Taiga, son tipos millonarios, políticos, gente famosa y pudiente que tiene un fetiche extraño, por eso nos piden que nos quitemos las camisas, hemos llegado a pelear sólo en bóxers si los que pagan por ver dan una cantidad mayor…

—Están enfermos —dijo Kagami escuchando la historia, no pudo evitar interrumpir ante la imagen que daba Daiki, porque sabía que el relato aún no terminaba.

—Sí, lo están. Esa ocasión cuando lo mandé al diablo y le dije que con mis amigos no se metiera se molestó tanto que sólo sonrío, sí, sonrió y me dijo que _le gustaba mi actitud_ , porque no le gusta que le hablen como si fueras un igual, yo lo hago porque me lo gané, se cansó quizás de castigarme cuando no lo hacía porque jamás me doblegué, no ante eso, ya era suficiente con tener que trabajar _para él_ como para humillarme más —comentó, ahora dejándose caer sobre el sillón cuan largo era su cuerpo, mirando en dirección hacia el techo—. Dos días después la pelea que tuve era contra mi padre.

Kagami se quedó mudo ante lo que escuchó, ¿qué clase de broma cruel era esa?

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Muerto. Aunque yo no lo maté, no vayas a pensar que estás con un loco…

—Es demasiado tarde, Ahomine, eso ya lo pienso —cortó, tratando de restar un poco de la seriedad del momento, aunque el tema en sí lo ameritaba.

—Supongo que es inevitable, de cualquier modo te enterarías, mejor te contaré antes de que ese imbécil vaya a decirte. Mi padre era boxeador profesional, era un campeón en lo que hacía, el mejor. Pero sabes que los vicios son crueles y él cayó en el juego y la bebida, siempre me culpó a mí por ello, decía que mi madre murió a causa mía, todo por no querer abortarme cuando el doctor dijo que el embarazo era de alto riesgo. ¿Era un padre encantador, no?

—Dai…ki —murmuró Taiga en su lugar, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—No te preocupes, a pesar de que no es algo que haya contado a nadie antes, ya no me duele, dejó de doler hace muchos _golpes atrás —_ dijo sonriendo por su manera tan particular de contar el tiempo—. Mi vida es un cliché de película dramática, ni siquiera tiene caso contar los detalles y aburrirte con eso.

—No me aburres, no seas absurdo —Kagami aprovechó para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta abrirse paso y sentarse junto a Daiki, éste se recostó de lado para que Taiga pudiera sentarse ahí a la altura de su estómago mientras le miraba con un sentimiento que Aomine no comprendía—, quiero conocerte, déjame conocerte, si me dijiste eso a mí es por algo, ¿no?

Aomine no contestó a eso y tras una pausa en la que tomó la mano que Kagami dejó sobre su pecho, decidió continuar.

—Mi padre tuvo que dejar el ring porque el mundo del espectáculo es cruel, porque cuando él llegó a cierta edad en la que ya no pudo entretenerlos, en la que ya no era una victoria segura, lo olvidaron. Y eso lo amargó por completo, él ya estaba mal desde que mi madre muriera, pero el boxeo era toda su vida y cuando se vio obligado a dejarlo no pudo con ello, fue cuando su adicción al juego y a la bebida se volvió incontrolable. Ya no tenía dinero para pagar a niñeras que me cuidaran como lo había hecho desde que nací, así que entonces me vi solo, sin hermanos, no conozco primos y tampoco sé sobre la familia de mi madre, sólo sé que él evitó que me conocieran.

—¿Nunca los has buscado? —Cuestionó curioso.

—Averigüé un poco y al final creo que sé quiénes son, pero nunca los busqué, no me parezco en nada a ellos y dudo que me crean algo. Yo soy muy parecido a mi padre, casi podrías decir que lo estás viendo a él en su juventud, así que no estaba muy seguro cuando me dieron una foto de mi madre, porque mi padre las destruyó todas cuando aún no tenía edad para recordarlas. Descubrí que tengo un primo que también perdió a su madre cuando era apenas un niño, no sé qué le pasó a ella, quizás también estaba enferma como mi madre pues era su hermana; aunque ellos son de dinero, supongo que vivió una mejor vida que yo.

—El dinero no lo es todo, Aomine, aunque sí facilita muchas cosas, lo admito —comentó Kagami.

—Tú eres uno de esos niños ricos, ¿verdad?

—Mi padre tiene dinero, pero yo soy como tú, crecí al cuidado de niñeras ya que no tengo a mi madre, y ellas eran personas humildes que supieron criarme de ese modo. Viví también un tiempo en América, en Estados Unidos exactamente y allá fue donde conocí a dos personas importantes para mí, aunque ellos por azares del destino terminaron viviendo acá, viven en donde yo antes vivía.

—Siempre supe que tenías dinero a pesar de vivir aquí.

—No es un mal lugar.

—Pero tampoco uno ostentoso como los que suelen frecuentar los niños con dinero.

—Me gusta estar aquí —dijo Kagami sonriendo un poco— ¿Quién ganó en la pelea? —Preguntó Kagami de pronto recordando la parte en que peleó contra su padre.

—Yo. Él me entrenó, así que… debió sentirse halagado. Era viejo pero muy ágil cuando pelee contra él.

—¿Fue tu entrenador? No entiendo, ¿cómo llegaste de principio con este tipo de personas?

—Eres demasiado curioso, ¿lo sabes?

—Tch, no me digas si no tienes confianza —comentó haciendo ademán de levantarse, porque Kagami comprendía que estaba metiéndose en terrenos que por lo que había dicho Aomine, no había compartido con nadie antes, ni siquiera Midorima su _doctor_ sabía bien sobre esto y tampoco quería obligarlo a compartir más de lo que él deseaba.

Pero la mano de Aomine aferrando la suya le detuvo.

—Yo entré haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hiciste tú.

Kagami sintió una punzada de celos que no comprendió, porque él lo hizo como un impulso por ayudar a Aomine, pero no estaba seguro si la persona por la que lo hizo Daiki significaba algo más para él.

—Debió ser importante para hacer algo así a los quince —dijo Kagami tratando de ocultar su sentimiento.

—Lo era, porque a pesar de ser un hijo de puta, mi padre nunca me dejó. Él fue mi entrenador desde que estaba pequeño, a mis diez años había un niño mucho más alto que yo en la escuela que siempre me molestaba y yo era retraído, no era en absoluto como soy ahora, tenía muchos traumas por superar en aquel entonces y dejaba que me golpearan pero les decía que no lo hicieran en la cara para que en casa o en la escuela no me dijeran nada. Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta, me golpeó más fuerte, creo que casi me fracturaba una costilla esa vez, me dijo que me iba a enseñar a defenderme y si no lo hacía, entonces él me iba a golpear cada vez que yo no lo hiciera. Siempre me dijo que nunca iniciara una pelea, pero que tampoco huyera de una cuando se me habían dado razones para devolver o detener un golpe.

—Quizás no fue la mejor manera, pero lo que hizo fue bueno, ¿no? —Kagami estaba incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, sabía que ese tipo de historias de padres ausentes, padres adictos o simplemente abusadores, existían. Sabía que eso era una realidad que casi rayaba en lo cliché, pero nunca esperó conocer a alguien con una infancia como esas. Mucho menos a alguien con el carácter y actitud de Daiki, que se veía tan fuerte y tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Sí, por eso es que el día en que él recibió ese mensaje y estaba todo golpeado fui al encuentro que decía ahí, cuando tenía quince era más bajo que ahora pero tenía una estatura superior a la altura promedio, aún así, como mi padre medía lo que mido yo ahora, su oponente era similar… y el verme pelear contra él pareció atraer a muchos que preferían a alguien más _chico_ ahí, por el morbo de no saber si terminarían casi matándome o no. Los tipos que suelen pelear son siempre altos, fornidos y la mayoría en aquel tiempo era más alto que yo, pero siempre terminaba dejándolos tendidos en el suelo. Mi padre me enseñó bien, aunque también me llevé mis buenas palizas, él solía curarme. Pedí un trato para él, yo pelearía dos veces cada que me lo pidieran, pero eso equivaldría a su pelea y a la mía, así lo dejarían fuera… quizás si ahora pido que…

—¡Estás loco, ni se te ocurra! —Regañó Kagami, asustado sólo al pensar en una idiotez como la que estaba por decir Aomine.

—Lo básico era no contarle a nadie sobre esto, este mundo no es para cualquiera y no todos deben saber sobre él. Como ayer fuiste tú, el viejo debe pensar que te había contado todo y por eso te lo mencionó para que te lo recuerde a ti; cuando mira que llego con alguna curación no me cree al decirle que soy yo mismo quien la hace, por eso a veces él piensa que se me olvida y ando por ahí contándole a la gente. Como si pudiera hacer eso sin lastimarlos o ponerlos en riesgo.

—No sé de qué modo, pero debemos encontrar alguna forma para salir de esta. ¿Nunca intentaste huir?

—No creo que haya lugar en todo el país donde pudiera esconderme. Y no soy tan aventurero como para irme a otro lugar donde no conozca ni el idioma. Además si hago eso seguro pondría en peligro a mis amigos —Aomine y Kagami pensaron en ese momento algo parecido, pero distinto al mismo tiempo— ¿Por qué no te regresas a Estados Unidos? ¡Seguro que no te buscarían tanto! —Dijo Aomine sentándose de pronto como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta más lógica a todo el problema, _huir de éste._

—Pensé algo así, pero pensé en irnos juntos, no sólo yo.

—Eso no funcionaría, Bakagami, si sólo te vas tú puedo convencerlo de que se tranquilice y llegar a un trato, si nos vamos los dos… conoce a nuestros amigos.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ser un mártir? ¡No te voy a dejar solo!

—No trato de ser un puto mártir, trato de que salgas de esta mierda antes de que estés demasiado metido en ella y sea imposible, ¡entiende eso, idiota! ¡Lo hago por ti! —Regañó Daiki elevando la voz sin importarle. Palmeó su cara sintiéndose cansado, no tenía caso alguno seguir con esa discusión—. No importa cuánto te lo pida, no lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a salir juntos de esto, o nos vamos a hundir los dos. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Preguntó Aomine ya sin esperanza contra lo testarudo del pelirrojo.

—Soportarme, no te queda de otra —regañó, antes de inclinarse y volver a tomar los labios de Aomine, sintiendo la necesidad de poseerlos cuando el chico estaba así de cerca de él.

— **XVI—**

Había pasado una semana desde que Taiga estuviera envuelto en todo el asunto de las peleas, en ese tiempo había sido llamado cinco días y Daiki asistía aún cuando a él no se le avisara, le gustaba estar ahí para asegurarse que las peleas eran _legales_ , ya que tenía cicatrices que mostraban que a veces los que los _manejaban_ se hacían los ciegos cuando los otros tenían algún objeto afilado pegado en los nudillos para hacer más daño al contrincante.

Para fortuna de Aomine, todo hasta ahora había sido lo legal que podía ser considerando el tipo de ambiente que era. Y él no había tenido que intervenir, y aunque trataba de simular que no le interesaba en absoluto la pelea, cruzado de brazos y observando _aburrido_ , en algunas ocasiones cuando algún sujeto golpeaba repetidas veces a Taiga y lo acorralaba contra la pared, sus brazos se tensaban al grado en que casi se lastimaba a sí mismo y su figura se volvía casi la de una estatua, tratando de verse lo más neutral y desinteresado posible cuando lo único que deseaba era apartar al tipo que golpeaba a Taiga para encargarse de devolverle cada toque que le dio al pelirrojo.

Pero Aomine había descubierto que el chico no era malo peleando, de hecho podría decir que era tan bueno como él porque hasta ahora no había perdido ninguna de sus peleas y siendo él un testigo de cada una, podía asegurar que algunas eran bastante difíciles.

Esa tarde estaban comiendo después de terminar las clases en la cafetería, siendo esa casi como una costumbre que ya habían adquirido en ese poco tiempo, aprovechando que Kise salía a la misma hora e iban los cuatro, ya que Midorima salía tres horas más tarde que ellos y era más, _antisocial_. Así que ahí estaban ellos cuatro, enfrascados en una conversación sobre los exámenes que acababan de iniciar esa semana y de los cuales, ni Taiga ni Daiki habían estado conscientes.

Hubo un silencio no mayor a un minuto, pero aún así era extraño al tener a dos chicos que hablaban tanto como Kise y Takao. Lo que no notaron Aomine y Kagami es que ellos dos al estar frente a frente, se miraron de forma cómplice y luego sonrieron antes de hablar.

—Kise, ¿no crees que falta algo?

El aludido giró un poco su cabeza como si de pronto hubiera notado lo que Takao decía, y ahora no encontrara _eso_ que faltaba.

—Tienes razón, se fue —dijo siguiéndole la broma.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Fue el turno de Kagami de preguntar, Aomine sonrió apretando los labios porque ya veía lo que se venía y le parecía encantador que Kagami aún no comprendiera.

—Kagami, dinos… ¿qué pasó con toda esa tensión sexual que los rodeaba?

El pelirrojo no supo qué responder, se quedó inmóvil al no haber esperado esa pregunta.

—Qué graciosos son _ja ja_ —dijo simulando el sonido de una risa, pero manteniendo su rostro serio.

—Oh vamos, ya díganos —dijo Kise codeando juguetón las costillas de Kagami.

Éste apretó la cuchara más de lo debido y su boca también se mantuvo en una línea recta tratando de no soltar un quejido de dolor.

—Lo siento, Kagamicchi, ¿estás lastimado de algo? —Preguntó consternado porque sabía que no había golpeado con fuerza como para causar esa reacción en el chico.

Kagami negó con la cabeza sin hablar y después sonrió.

—No hemos tenido sexo, pero estamos saliendo —dijo de pronto Aomine, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Kagami.

—¿Y por qué ellos tienen que saber lo que hemos hecho o no? —Regañó, molesto no porque hubiera admitido que salían, sino por la primera frase de su comentario.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te lo dije, Takaocchi, ellos son el uno para el otro! —Dijo Kise arrojándose sobre los brazos de Kagami para apretarlo, éste contuvo hasta la respiración para no quejarse pero tratando de forma inútil de apartar al rubio para sentirse mejor.

—Ey, ey Kise, no toques lo que es mío, toma tu distancia —dijo Aomine, en parte era cierto que no le gustó mucho aquella muestra efusiva de emoción, pero por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que podía imaginar el dolor de Kagami y por eso su reacción.

—No seas celoso, Aominecchi. Yo siempre los apoyé, desde que los vi peleando se convirtieron en pareja en mi mente, y no me equivoqué; tampoco con Takaocchi y Midorimacchi. Soy bueno en eso.

—¿Y cómo se dio _esto?_ —Preguntó Takao esta vez. Ellos estaban al tanto de que los habían descubierto en la broma que les hicieron, se llevaron un buen golpe en la boca del estómago por aquello, así que tenían presente que no había sido _esa confusión_ la que llevó a los chicos a que ahora salieran.

—No lo sé, sigue pareciendo un idiota para mí pero algo me gusta en él —comentó Aomine tomando de su bebida sin apartar la mirada de la roja que lo observaba avergonzado.

—Ooow, míralos Takaocchi, casi puedo ver el rubor en el rostro de Kagamicchi por la mirada que recibe —dijo todo emocionado.

—Kise, tranquilízate, te pusiste igual cuando te dije sobre Shin–chan y yo —regañó.

—Oh vamos, ¿no puedo sentirme feliz por mis amigos?

—No _tan_ feliz —dijo Kagami, sobándose discreto las costillas.

—Pues lo siento, pero son mis amigos y los quiero, me alegra verles feliz, aunque ahora me sentiré como la quinta rueda cuando salgamos…

—Eso es por miedoso, te dije que te atrevieras a decirle a ese chico que dices que te gusta —declaró Aomine sin mucho tacto.

—No, ya deja eso, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo así que no tiene caso —dijo ya menos emocionado.

—Conseguiremos alguien para ti, eres muy popular entre chicas y chicos Kise, ya verás —alentó Takao.

— **XVI—**

Todo tenía un límite, para todos existía ese punto de quiebre en donde dices _no más_ , y aunque para algunas personas su umbral de tolerancia fuese mucho más amplio que el de otras, Kagami encontró el suyo esa noche. Y Daiki marcó su sentencia por entrometerse.

Porque esa noche de viernes ambos iban a pelear ya que por lo general era en fines de semana cuando las mejores peleas se acordaban, cuando se hacía _con los mejores_ , y aunque el pelirrojo llevara poco tiempo en ese ambiente, ya se había convertido en una apuesta casi segura para ganar debido a sus estadísticas hasta ahora.

El lugar era el mismo aunque los encuentros fuesen a distintas horas, llegaron juntos y eso no pasaba desapercibido por el viejo que ya les había cuestionado sobre su parentesco. Las primeras dos peleas fueron para Aomine, a Kagami se le dijo que sólo habría una para él esa noche, pero que era _una especial._ A pesar de que el mundo de esas peleas le era repugnante por lo que significaba en general, Kagami no podía negar que era, hasta cierto punto, bastante excitante sentir esa adrenalina que llenaba tu cuerpo ante la posibilidad de una buena pelea.

Como también Daiki lo hacía cuando él era quien peleaba, se paró a una distancia prudente para observar la pelea. Sufrió viendo la primera, pero la segunda fue peor, no era justo si se pensaba que Aomine acababa de pelear y ni media hora después venía alguien por completo fresco a tratar de ganarle, pero así era la cosa en ese mundo, no había reglas que estuvieran rompiendo así que, Kagami observó atento y desviando de pronto la vista cuando Aomine recibía un golpe con la rodilla en pleno estómago, logrando que se doblara hacia enfrente y escupiera sangre.

Pero al final y como siempre lo hacía, Aomine ganó. De todos los peleadores que hasta ahora se conocían en esa ciudad y las de alrededor, Aomine seguía invicto, nadie podía ganarle y eso para el viejo era una _máquina de hacer dinero._ Porque era una apuesta segura.

La pelea que siguió fue la de Kagami, Aomine tomó sus cosas y se acercó a Kagami, se sentía en realidad bastante mal, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era tirarse por ahí y dormir, su boca sabía a sangre y no estaba seguro de si sus heridas eran o no graves, sólo sabía que algo le había rasgado la parte derecha de su costado y la sangre aunque poca, seguía saliendo por ahí.

—Ve a curarte eso, yo estaré bien —dijo Kagami antes de que diera inicio la pelea.

—Estás loco, no lo haré, mejor apresúrate y gana —dijo Aomine sonriendo de lado—, pero ten cuidado —murmuró asegurándose de que sólo el pelirrojo escuchara esa parte.

Aomine se dejó caer donde antes estuvo parado el pelirrojo, recargando ahora su cuerpo en la pared tras él y viendo cómo iniciaba la pelea, desde que vio al tipo entrar supo que algo no estaba bien, porque era más alto que Kagami por unos diez centímetros y más ancho de torso y extremidades, aunque eso no siempre aseguraba algo. No lo había visto nunca así que supuso que era algún tipo que trajeron de otro distrito.

Su instinto le dijo que algo no estaba bien, pero sus sentidos estaban casi adormecidos por el dolor. Mordía por dentro su mejilla ante la expectativa mientras miraba aquella pelea, viendo cómo de inicio el más alto golpeó a Kagami en las costillas de forma tan certera que dobló al chico y después aprovechó para golpearlo en la espalda con el brazo ahora flexionado, mandando a Taiga directo al suelo ante el primer acercamiento.

Daiki reaccionó poniendo sus manos en el suelo para intentar ponerse de pie, pero entonces notó al pelirrojo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se limpiaba de estos un hilillo de sangre. Era un maldito idiota presumido y Aomine adoraba eso de él, porque parecía como si Kagami se convirtiera en otra persona cuando estaba ahí ante un buen reto, y por supuesto que ese recibimiento dejaba en claro que ese tipo era, _un muy buen reto._

La pelea se alargó más de lo que ninguno hubiera querido, Kagami se veía exhausto y el otro tipo apenas y se notaba agitado, esto no podía seguir o Taiga terminaría con problemas para ganar. Entonces, todo sucedió casi en cámara lenta a los ojos de Aomine, que vio cómo Kagami era acorralado a golpes contra una pared, recibiendo golpe tras golpe en el área del torso.

Aomine notó que Kagami se desmayó cuando sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados y su cabeza hacia enfrente dejando salir sangre por la boca, pero el tipo no daba tregua con sus golpes y por eso el cuerpo de Kagami seguía de pie recargado en la pared.

—¡Para la puta pelea, Taiga perdió! —Gritó parándose de inmediato, la mirada que recibió del viejo fue divertida.

—Le dije que era una pelea _especial_ y sólo se detiene hasta que los dos estén agotados.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo y corrió hacia el tipo más alto, jalándolo de la cabeza y empujándolo hasta que lo hizo azotar contra la pared de cara, no le importó haberle roto la nariz, tiró de él y volvió a golpearle escuchando el cuerpo de Kagami caer como un peso muerto al suelo.

El tipo más grande no pensaba dejarse, pero Aomine escuchó la voz lejana del viejo advirtiéndole sobre lo que hacía, el _manejador_ del tipo enorme también replicaba pero nadie se atrevía a detenerlos. Aomine estaba ciego de furia, seguía sangrando por un costado y eso lo aprovechó su contrincante para clavar ahí su puño, logrando que se doblara del dolor, pero la adrenalina de esa pelea y la desesperación de querer ayudar a Kagami lo más rápido posible no permitieron que soltara al otro, regalando golpe tras golpe hasta que sus manos ya no se sentían, no importaba dónde, en la cara, en el cuerpo, donde sea, él golpeaba tratando casi de matar al chico porque estaba loco de coraje y lleno de una preocupación tan grande que ni siquiera su malestar físico actual lograba que se doblegara.

Fueron los dos hombres que acompañaban al viejo los que le tuvieron que detener cuando el cuerpo del otro estaba tirado e inconsciente en el suelo. Se soltó de ellos y corrió hacia Taiga, hablándole para que despertara, limpiando la sangre que había salido de su boca y palpando por encima los huesos de éste cuando notó que aún respiraba a un ritmo normal.

—Te voy a llevar al hospital —dijo cargando a Kagami sobre su hombro, sintiendo cómo todos sus músculos se quejaban por el peso extra al estar tan lastimados, pero ignorando la sensación que le dejó por unos segundos sin aire, caminó en dirección a la salida siendo detenido por el viejo.

—Te pagaré lo tuyo mañana, pero sabes en qué te metiste, ¿no?

—Cállate ya, él no se detuvo así que yo tampoco tenía por qué detenerme —dijo soltándose del agarre que tenía sobre el brazo.

—Sabes que firmaste tu sentencia demostrando ese interés por el pelirrojo, y vas a asumir las consecuencias —dictó—. Oh, y dudo que llevarlo a un hospital sea lo correcto, Daiki —mencionó sonriendo.

Aomine tomó sus cosas y desesperado marcó un número.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Ao–?

—Midorima, ayúdame por favor, es Kagami —no supo qué tan afligido se escuchaba, o cuánta desesperación había en el tono de sus palabras porque el chico tras la línea preguntó asustado dónde estaban y no tardó casi nada en llegar por ellos en automóvil.

— **XVII—**

Aomine tenía media hora escuchando los regaños de Midorima que parecía una madre preocupada cuando sus hijos han llegado con raspones por haberse caído mientras jugaban en la calle. Había limpiado y vendado el pecho de Kagami, revisó sus signos vitales y reacciones y parecía que no tenía heridas internas, así que se concentró en las que eran visibles y las curó.

El moreno esperó con paciencia mientras veía cómo Midorima no se detenía en su labor, pero seguía hablando al mismo tiempo.

—…Yo no sé en qué rayos andan metidos y no me interesa, pero esto ya es demasiado, tienen qué acabar con esta situación, ahora también Kagami, ¿quién sigue, Kise?

—A ese idiota lo matarían el primer día —dijo Aomine sólo por romper la seriedad, aunque sabía que Kise tenía buena condición física.

La mirada más que molesta tras los lentes de Midorima le hizo entender que si seguía con las bromas, su cuerpo lo pagaría cuando le tocara el turno para ser curado.

Y no estuvo equivocado cuando sintió el algodón mojado con alcohol limpiar con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la herida que tenía en su costado, soltando un suave quejido mientras le decía que fuese menos agresivo.

—¿Daiki? —Lo primero que hizo Kagami fue tratar de levantarse mientras murmuraba ese nombre, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo dolía horrores y volvía a caer sobre la cama con un gruñido casi como el de un animal ante el dolor.

—No te levantes, idiota, estás demasiado herido —dijo sintiendo las manos de Midorima curarle.

—Me alegra que estén despiertos los dos, porque así puedo decirles que si no paran de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo, el que se va encargar de dejarlos medio muertos la próxima vez, seré yo —amenazó Midorima siendo Daiki su víctima al recibir un apretón innecesario e intencionado en sus costillas.

Después de todo había sido un susto, Kagami estaba golpeado como una costal de boxeo pero estaba bien dentro de lo que podía decirse, no le habían roto nada y sólo recibió un par de puntadas en uno de los costados donde tenía una herida bastante profunda pero nada riesgosa.

Cuando Midorima les entregó pastillas para el dolor, se retiraron a casa del pelirrojo donde se quedaron recostados en la cama.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? —Preguntó Kagami de pronto a sabiendas de que no por estar así no habría pelea al día siguiente—, ¿cómo hacías cuando quedabas así de mal?

—Nunca he quedado así de mal —dijo sólo para molestar. Kagami no se movió de su lugar, no tenía energía ni para pelear, así que sólo rió.

—Claro, como si pudiera creer eso.

—La verdad es que cuando quedaba mal, tenía que ir porque nunca he perdido, cuando pierdes tienes dos días libres como _castigo_. Así que mañana iré yo solo a la pelea, no importa que tenga que dejarte aquí esposado a la cama o algo.

—Eres un pervertido, estoy lastimado ahora Daiki, ¿no podrías esperar? —Preguntó riendo y quejándose al mismo tiempo por el dolor que eso causaba.

—Idiota, ¿quién es el pervertido en realidad?

—Lo sigues siendo tú.

—Nunca fue tan difícil, ¿sabes? —Comentó Aomine, cambiando el tema de forma abrupta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esto, nunca fue más difícil para mí estar en este mundo como ahora, porque antes nada me importaba y si un día terminaba muerto por ahí era lo que menos me preocupaba, siempre he vivido al límite y disfrutando el hoy, pero nunca esperé verme a mí mismo deseando un futuro.

Kagami comprendió lo que Aomine decía, y aunque nunca lo hubiera mencionado de manera literal, sabía que se refería a él y la prueba estaba en que la mirada azul buscó la suya al igual que la mano de éste se entrelazó con la de Kagami regalando un suave apretón que trataba de reconfortar.

—Quiero salir de esto, quiero que salgamos de esto —dijo el pelirrojo.

— **XVIII—**

Kagami estaba decidido, no iba a pasar el resto de su vida _útil_ siendo el títere de otra persona sólo por dinero, porque admitía que recibían bastante dinero cada que ganaban una pelea, pero no había necesidad ni pago suficiente como para pasar por la preocupación de no saber si podría ser el día en que _esa_ persona perdiera mucho más que una simple pelea.

Esa noche que Aomine le dejó solo se dio a la tarea de buscar, comenzó a averiguar, haciendo unas cuantas llamadas necesarias. A ello se dedicó el fin de semana por completo, hasta que el domingo en la noche encontró lo que buscaba.

Si esa carta no era la indicada, no se defraudaría, tenía guardado un _as_ bajo su manga.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien para hoy? Podría pelear por ti, sabes que soy mejor que tú de cualquier modo —dijo Aomine llegando hasta él y robándole un beso.

—Creo que en una pelea entre tú y yo, yo sería quien gane, lo presiento.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? Soy más fuerte, e invicto —comentó con orgullo.

—No importa la fuerza, aunque de cualquier modo no lo eres más que yo, pero suponiendo que fuera así. Estoy seguro que no podrías golpearme como para ganar, un par de golpes y ya te sentirías culpable, eres tan blando bajo toda esa máscara de chico rebelde lleno de tatuajes y cicatrices…

—Eres un idiota, no estoy _lleno_ de tatuajes, sólo tengo uno, es grande pero sigue siendo uno nada más. Y creo que tienes razón, no podría golpearte.

—Me alegra saberlo, me aprovecharé un día y te retaré —dijo—, o mejor aún te patearé el trasero en el básquetbol, si jugabas con Kise supongo que sabes.

—Sí, lo hacía en preparatoria a veces pero quedé invicto, así que dudo que puedas ganarme ahí tampoco, pero te dejaré creer que sí.

—Eres demasiado presumido, un día de estos te voy a dejar abajo y te lo voy a quitar a la fuerza —dijo el pelirrojo, recibiendo una vez más un beso rápido antes de que Daiki se alejara—, ¿cuándo piensas vestirte, idiota?

Habían pasado ya tantas peleas y tantas cosas que siempre había algo que les impedía estar _juntos_ , porque terminaban tan golpeados y cansados que a veces por respeto a las heridas contrarias no hacían ademan de buscar algo más que un beso, pero era palpable en el comportamiento de ambos que ya se deseaban, que querían estar juntos de una forma más íntima que esas leves caricias que ya habían compartido.

La noche cayó y los dos chicos como de costumbre, estaban listos para sus peleas, les habían avisado que esta vez sólo sería una para ambos, así que se sentían un poco más seguros y aunque Daiki temía un poco que las heridas de Taiga no estuvieran del todo bien, confiaba en que el chico supiera manejar la situación gracias a sus habilidades, y si no, ahí estaría él para ayudarle.

… _Siempre estaría él para ayudarle sin importar las consecuencias._

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Taiga y Daiki se sorprendieron al notar que estaban solos, y entonces Aomine fue consciente de que aún no _pagaba_ por la osadía que cometió al meterse en la pelea contraria, pero esto no podía ser su castigo, ¿cierto?

—Daiki, Taiga, qué bueno que llegaron tan puntuales, el show debía comenzar así que… ¿qué esperan? —Preguntó indicándoles a ambos su lugar en aquella parte improvisada como el _ring_ donde siempre jugaban para que las cámaras pudieran captar todos sus movimientos desde distintos ángulos.

—¡Estás loco! —Aomine fue el primero en comprender la situación—. No voy a hacer algo así, no importa lo que…

—Si no lo haces, obligarás a que sean tus amigos quienes reciban mi visita o quizás los amigos de Taiga que desean venir a visitarlo a esta nueva ciudad.

—No estás pensando que… —Kagami había comprendido rápido, pero el shock no dejaba que pudiera asimilar las cosas y por ello seguía así, sin creerlo. Hasta que fueron mencionados sus amigos entonces reaccionó—, vamos a pelear, Daiki.

Kagami se quitó la camisa y Aomine le observó ahí, mirándolo mientras le invitaba a acercarse. El moreno aún fuera de la visión de las cámaras murmuró un _no puedo_ con sus labios, haciendo sólo la mímica para que el viejo no le escuchara, sabiendo que el pelirrojo podía leer bien lo que decía.

—Aomine, no seas un puto cobarde, sabes que te voy a quitar ese título invicto que tienes, por eso me temes.

El moreno sabía que no había opción, debía pelear. No porque Kagami estuviera intentando provocarlo, eso no surtía efecto cuando estaba tan preocupado, quizás si lo hacían actuando los golpes aunque en todo caso tendrían que sincronizarse demasiado, además no habría nada de sangre y las personas se darían cuenta. _¿Cómo se supone que golpee a Kagami hasta dejarlo fuera de combate?_ Era el único pensamiento de Aomine en esos momentos en que miraba a Kagami desde su lugar. Pensar en dejarse golpear era mucho más sencillo, pero también le retarían por ello.

Se quitó la camisa y se paró a una distancia prudente del pelirrojo, una donde las cámaras alcanzaban a verlos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami devolvió un poco de vida al cuerpo de Aomine que no estaba seguro cómo harían para salir de esta, ¿quién se dejaría ganar? Porque estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de lastimar al otro.

El inicio fue bastante flojo, ninguno golpeaba con demasiada fuerza y eso se notaba, pero pronto comenzaron a tomar un ritmo más movido y en el que, a pesar de seguir sin causarse daños graves, era más divertido para quien les veía, mandaban golpes a lugares donde sabían que eran menos dañinos como a las costillas, los brazos, evadiendo toda parte vital.

Pero no podían engañar del todo a la audiencia, mucho menos al viejo que les representaba, y fue por ello que de alguna parte donde ellos no había visto, salieron varios hombres, dos de ellos detuvieron a Aomine desde atrás tomándole de los brazos mientras otros dos de ellos iban contra Taiga, pero a él no le detenían, sólo comenzaban a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, logrando que el chico se defendiera de forma más decidida, pero eran dos contra uno, era una pelea dispareja y cuando creía tener a uno arrinconado, el otro llegaba y lo atacaba por la espalda.

Aomine había tratado de zafarse pero fue golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza para detenerle, atontándolo pero no logrando que perdiera el conocimiento, después de todo lo que querían era que estuviera viendo y _disfrutando_ del espectáculo. Por ello sintió cómo uno de sus captores le tomaba con fuerza del cabello y lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza en alto, para que de esa forma no se perdiera ningún movimiento de la pelea, ningún golpe de los que Kagami estaba por recibir.

Eso causó una distracción en Kagami cuando notó la manera en que Daiki era golpeado. Toda esta situación era ridícula, ¿por qué ellos tenían que pasar por eso para que otros se divirtieran? Porque estaba claro para ambos que esto había surgido como un _castigo_ para Daiki, porque los enfermos que miraban a través de esas cámaras, seguro habían pedido verle igual de desesperado como cuando le ayudó, él no había podido presenciar eso, pero fue Aomine quien le contó lo que había pasado cuando él se desmayó a causa del dolor.

Y seguro pretendían que la escena se repitiera, pero él no era ninguna princesa en apuros a la que Daiki tuviera que salvar, y eso se los iba a demostrar, no importaba cuán lastimado terminara de esa pelea, porque lograría salir de esa y se juraba a sí mismo que sería la última vez que pelearía como una marioneta del viejo, ese mundo se acabó, para él y para ambos.

Miró a Daiki con la decisión impresa en sus ojos, su rostro estaba tan determinado que Aomine no pudo más que sonreír y oponer resistencia una vez más, sin importar los golpes que recibía a causa de eso, sin importar nada hasta que estuvo libre y pudo descargar sus frustraciones en los tipos, ayudaba a Taiga cuando lo acorralaban y éste a su vez lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, hicieron un equipo que terminó por dejar a los otros cuatro sujetos fuera de combate en lo que para ellos hubiese sido el tiempo _normal_ de una pelea.

—Creo que lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo el viejo, sabía que los chicos no estarían contentos con él, pero siempre tenía la manera de amenazarlos para que pensaran mejor las cosas antes de cometer una locura.

Cuando Taiga tomó al tipo por los brazos y los detuvo a la espalda de éste, el hombre comenzó a soltar improperios tratando de liberarse.

—No sean idiotas, esto lo van a tener que pagar caro, no te atrevas a tocarme mocoso o tus amigos van a pagar las consecuencias, mandaré ahora mismo a que busquen a esa tal Alex y tu amigo Himuro —mencionó escupiendo los nombres con rabia, a sabiendas que todos al escuchar los nombres correctos se detenían.

Pero Taiga no lo hizo, al contrario, sonrió y en un murmullo contestó.

—Ellos ni siquiera están en el país, idiota, me aseguré muy bien de eso —dijo recordando que con parte del dinero que había ganado, les había regalado a ambos un boleto redondo de avión, Himuro se mostró algo indeciso al estar en temporada de clases pero era una semana y el boleto ya estaba ahí, nada podía pasar en una semana, o eso es en lo que Kagami le había estado insistiendo hasta que aceptó.

Kagami había organizado una reunión en la que Takao, Kise y Midorima estarían en el mismo lugar, de esa forma era más sencillo localizarlos y además, el lugar no era ninguno que solían visitar para que lo que sea que sucediera, les diera tiempo.

Daiki se sintió casi completo cuando pudo darle unos buenos golpes al tipo, pero no se sentía bien si lo hacía con ventaja, así que le hizo una seña a Kagami para que lo soltara.

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos medimos? —Dijo Daiki dando un par de saltos en su lugar y tronándose el cuello—, creo que no serás suficiente, _viejo_.

Y no, había durado alrededor de diez minutos en los que el tipo sólo sirvió como un saco de boxeo para Daiki, que se encargó de dejarlo bastante golpeado, admitió que evadió un poco la cara, quizás por costumbre, no estaba seguro, pero lo dejó bastante mal parado. Antes de irse le quitaron las llaves, y el celular para asegurarse de que no llamaría a nadie mientras ellos dos se alejaban lo suficiente.

Salieron de la bodega, Daiki llevaba el ritmo de su corazón demasiado acelerado, no estaba seguro de qué había sucedido pero se había dejado llevar. Sabía que ahora seguro tendrían que esconderse como prófugos de la ley mientras lograban salir del país e irse a Estados Unidos como había dicho Taiga, pero lo que más le preocupaba de esa parte eran sus amigos, ¿qué podía hacer para que ellos no salieran lastimados por sus tonterías?

¿O es que Kagami tenía algún plan?

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta vieron un automóvil muy lujoso que se paró frente a ellos, Daiki pensó que estaban jodidos y trató de huir aprovechando la oscuridad del callejón donde estaban, pero Kagami le detuvo de la mano y encaró a la persona que iba bajando de ahí.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías —dijo Kagami refiriéndose al recién llegado.

—Y no recuerdo ser tan cercanos como para que me hables así —replicó el chico.

—¿Quién… qué sucede? —Daiki no comprendía, pero supuso que el nuevo tipo era alguien importante por la forma en que venía vestido y la manera en que le habían abierto la puerta para que bajara, sin embargo, no era mucho mayor que ellos, incluso parecía tener la misma edad— ¿Son parientes o algo?

—Daiki, es un gusto conocerte —dijo—, hasta hace un par de días no tenía conocimiento de tu existencia —continuó—, aunque saber que no nos buscaste me parece algo ofensivo ya que tú sí sabías sobre nosotros —hablaba refiriéndose a su familia.

—¿Tú eres un… Akashi? —Recordaba vagamente el apellido de la familia y alguna foto familiar que miró, pero en ella la madre del chico tenía al bebé aún en brazos envuelto en ropa de invierno, por ello nunca pudo saber cómo era en realidad ese chico, sabía que su madre y su _tía_ eran pelirrojas gracias a un par de fotos que consiguió de ellas pero nunca esperó esto.

—Kagami, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por qué lo metiste en esto? —Preguntó preocupado y molesto.

Por un momento creyó que ambos pelirrojos tendrían algún tipo de parentesco, pero al parecer no era así.

—No me _metió_ en nada, Daiki, los sacó a ustedes de un problema, es un chico inteligente —mencionó, acercándose—. Soy Akashi Seijūrō, tu primo.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Aomine.

¿En qué podía ayudarles un chico de su edad? Sí, tenía mucho dinero pero eso ¿De qué importaba?

Subieron al automóvil para que el chofer los llevara hacia el departamento, una vez ahí comenzaron las explicaciones, Seijūrō le contó a Daiki cómo había recibido una llamada por parte de Kagami, quien le confesó parte de las cosas que habían sucedido, se había jugado la carta principal y más peligrosa al decirle aquello porque no estaba seguro de la reacción del pelirrojo, si le importaría en algo o sería por completo indiferente al dolor ajeno.

Para fortuna de Aomine, no es que Akashi fuese una buena persona caritativa que ayudaba a los demás, no, no lo era y quizás se habían salido de la boca de un lobo para entrar en la de otro, pero por lo menos era familia. Akashi explicó que al enterarse sobre esto, averiguó todo sobre este _bajo mundo de peleas callejeras_ , quería saber si no le habían mentido y no, encontró que Aomine era la _estrella_ en ese lugar. Cuando investigó al moreno supo que a pesar de ser polos opuestos físicamente, eran hijos de dos hermanas, por lo que los volvía familia cercana a pesar de nunca haberse conocido en persona.

Akashi sopesó la idea de los beneficios que ser dueño de toda esa información le traería, porque conocer ese tipo de redes clandestinas en la que mucha gente importante está envuelta, siempre te convierte en una persona mejor preparada y agradecía a Taiga por haberle contado. Ahora, había obligado a varios de sus conocidos en los negocios, a permitir la salida de esos dos chicos de ese mundo, porque sería una pena que la sociedad se enterara de ese tipo de bajezas y gustos _por demás extraños_.

No importaba que la misma sociedad fuera la que estaba de acuerdo con eso, la que creaba ese tipo de _mundos_ , porque siempre serían mal vistos si alguien lo mencionaba en público. Eran la clase de cosas que sólo están bien vistas si se hacen a escondidas.

Seijūrō creció como hijo único igual que Daiki por haber perdido a su madre a tan temprana edad, aún así y a pesar de que también pasó momentos muy difíciles en su infancia, conocer la historia de Aomine y verse de alguna manera reflejado en ella le hizo pensar en ayudarlos aunque la _caridad_ hacia personas que no conocía no fuese lo suyo. Porque aún cuando crecieron en mundos por completo opuestos, la soledad, la falta de amor maternal y la autoridad excesiva de un padre descuidado fue algo que compartieron y que de alguna forma tocó su lado vulnerable.

— **XIX—**

—Sabes que cometiste una locura, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Aomine a Taiga que recostado sobre su estómago al lado de él en la cama, le miraba con diversión.

—Aposté y gané. Eso es todo —mencionó.

—Pudiste haber perdido esa apuesta, ¿tenías un plan B en mente?

—Sí, de hecho… el que siempre tuve, huir.

—Eres un mal amigo, sabes que ellos habrían pagado las consecuencias.

—No si los llevamos con nosotros.

—Estás loco, eso no iba a suceder —Aomine se incorporó un poco en uno de sus brazos, viendo de frente a Kagami gracias a la posición de costado que tenía—, no tenías un plan B —dijo sorprendido, no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando aquello.

Kagami rió sin responder a eso, después giró su rostro en la cama, tenía sus brazos bajo la almohada y su cuerpo recostado sobre su pecho, estaba muy cansado porque esa noche todo había sido demasiado difícil, creía que faltaría a clases toda la semana si se seguía sintiendo así de cansado.

—Daiki no —pidió cuando sintió un suave beso sobre su hombro desnudo.

—¿No qué? —Preguntó sintiéndose extasiado en la forma que el pelirrojo mencionaba su nombre, con ese tono más agudo saliendo por su garganta cuando mencionaba la última sílaba en señal de que era una súplica lo que pedía.

No recibió otra respuesta por lo que se movió hasta estar sentado sobre el trasero del chico, con sus manos tocando los costados de Taiga mientras se recorrían en un lento y suave movimiento hacia arriba hasta llegar a los hombros de éste, lugar en donde aprovechó para dar un suave masaje con sus pulgares.

Mientras sus manos exploraban la piel a su alcance, su lengua salió de su boca y se deslizó desde la parte baja donde iniciaba la columna, siguiendo un camino por ésta misma de forma ascendente hasta llegar a los hombros, ahí su boca se permitió recorrer en besos que depositaba aquí y allá, al principio sólo eran sus labios, después su lengua volvió a salir para saborear la piel que tocaba, hasta que llegó el punto en que sus dientes desearon también sentir esa textura que a simple vista era tan suave.

Mordió un poco el área superior de la espalda, besando después para aliviar el daño causado.

—Nnngh… ¡Házmelo Daiki, pero esta vez de verdad! —Pidió Kagami girando su rostro hacia un lado y dejando que un gemido escapara de su garganta cuando en respuesta a su petición, Kagami recibió una mordida más sobre su espalda y la inquieta mano de Aomine que ya se colaba bajo su ropa interior que era la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

No hubo mayor respuesta verbal por parte de Aomine, deseaba a Kagami como nunca esperó querer estar con un chico. Y ahora después de todo lo que habían vivido sólo quería volverse uno mismo con él para poder sentir que estaba vivo, que _finalmente_ parecía ser dueño de su destino.

Aomine regresó sus besos por el mismo lugar por donde habían subido, recorriendo su propio cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en las piernas de Kagami para inmovilizarlo, con sus manos bajó el bóxer de éste hasta la altura de las rodillas.

—Primero déjame girarme —pidió Kagami apoyándose en sus codos para elevar la parte de los hombros y voltear a ver a su amante.

—Relájate y disfruta. Por ahora me toca a mí darte placer —anunció Aomine antes de agacharse y besar uno de los glúteos del pelirrojo, mientras sus dos manos acariciaban de arriba abajo los muslos, colándose por la parte interna de éstos y subiendo hasta las nalgas; ahí aprovechó su toque para separar con ayuda de sus manos aquellos músculos que se empeñaban en ocultar lo que ahora buscaba, pero cuando lo tuvo a la vista, sonrió para sí mismo y hundió su rostro entre las nalgas contrarias, sacando su lengua y deslizándola por esa área tan estrecha y apretada.

—Dai… ng no… qué aaah no…

Era inevitable para Kagami que sus manos apretaran con fuerza las sábanas a sus costados, porque sentir la lengua del chico que parecía experta moviéndose sobre la línea que dividía sus nalgas, era algo que no tenía descripción, no podía decir con una sola palabra todo lo que estaba experimentando y Daiki apenas comenzaba.

—Déjame girarme, Daiki, me molesta el… necesito liberar mi–

Las palabras fueron cortadas cuando ya no sintió el peso del moreno sobre sus piernas, en cambio, éste le tomó de la cadera con ambas manos y lo obligó a que la elevara, aprovechando esa acción para separar sus muslos y continuar con la misma labor que realizaba hasta ese momento, pasando rápido la lengua por toda la línea de separación, moviéndola de arriba abajo y con un ritmo lo más apresurado que podía.

Aomine veía la forma en que esa entrada parecía encogerse para él y la deseaba pues ya estaba harto de esperar, porque ya había sido suficiente tiempo conformándose con besos, con caricias que no terminaban en nada y que sólo les dejaban a ambos con la sangre acumulada en una zona en particular. Misma que ahora palpitaba en espera de lo que haría.

—Recárgate en tus rodillas —pidió, al momento Kagami obedeció creyendo que Daiki lo haría ya, sin embargo no era así, ya que aún no lo preparaba como se debía.

Aunque tampoco era la intención de Aomine de hacerlos esperar a ambos por algo que ya venían deseando tanto. Por eso se apresuró a explorar la cavidad con uno de sus dedos, aprovechando que ésta se encontraba expuesta por completo y a su disposición para lo que a él se le ocurriera.

Kagami saltó cuando sintió los dientes de Daiki pasar por encima de su entrada, había sido una acción brusca que mandó un mensaje directo a su pene que se endureció más ante el impulso. De inmediato sintió un par de dedos juguetones abriéndose paso en su interior y ocasionando que su espalda se arqueara, abrió su boca en búsqueda de oxígeno ante la sensación placentera que le llenó de golpe, era un dolor mezclado con placer, pero él estaba acostumbrado a mucho más dolor que ese y por ello quizás el hecho de que fuera tan suave y con ese toque erótico de por medio, lograban encenderle.

O tal vez fuera un loco masoquista.

Pero ahí estaba Kagami, arqueándose y moviendo su cadera hacia atrás en busca de que esos dos dígitos se enterraran más profundo en su interior, movía hacia atrás y adelante su cadera empalándose solo cuando sintió cómo un tercero se agregaba a la labor, y gimió, fuerte.

— _Daiki, sólo hazlo de una puta vez, jódeme ya —_ pidió en inglés, no estaba seguro si el moreno podía entenderle, pero sabía que aún cuando no lo hiciera del todo, se sentiría tan excitado por la forma en que gruño y suplicó aquello en inglés, que terminaría partiéndole el culo en dos debido a la emoción.

Y ahí estaba ese lado masoquista suyo saliendo a flote una vez más.

Porque quizás sin comprender del todo, pero si había algo que entendería en todos los idiomas, era cuando alguien pedía que se lo follaran, como ese _fuck me_ que Kagami había soltado de forma vulgar y que a él se le había antojado tan sexy que desearía grabarlo y escucharlo una y otra vez cuando quisiera hacerse una paja por la mañana, o quizás por la noche cuando no estuviera el pelirrojo a su lado.

Pero trató de dejar esos pensamientos de lado cuando se hincó tras el chico abandonando lo que hacía con las manos y decidiendo que era momento de _darle_ lo que pedía. Le tomó de la cadera y se empujó hacia su interior, sin dar tregua alguna se adentró y salió sabiendo que era un _invitado_ en esa estrecha entrada, apretaba con fuerza la cadera del pelirrojo enterrando sus dedos en ésta para así evitar que el choque lo impulsara hacia enfrente y su penetración no fuese tan profunda como él quería, porque cuando él empujaba su propia cadera, jalaba hacia atrás la de Taiga y lograba ese golpe perfecto, ese ritmo al que pronto se ajustaron ambos, llenando la habitación con el sonido de sus cuerpos húmedos chocando de forma insistente, con ese sonido acuoso que la entrada ahora lubricada de Taiga dejaba salir.

Kagami no quería sentirse como una puta actriz pornográfica de esas que sólo saben gemir y gritar de forma exagerada, así que contenía lo más que podía sus sonidos, pero algunos escapaban al sentir la forma brusca y profunda en que era penetrado, así que rehusándose a ser el único, a consciencia apretó su entrada casi asfixiando el miembro de Daiki que con aquella acción estuvo a un par de segundos de eyacular sin proponérselo.

—Eres un chico malo, Taiga —regañó, inclinándose al frente para que su pecho hiciera contacto con la espalda sudada del otro, llevando una de sus manos hacia la cama en donde se detuvo, y la otra hacia el pene de Taiga el cual comenzó a bombear al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas—, pero si me voy no me iré solo —dijo en una clara muestra de que no iba a ser el único en correrse, porque el placer era para ambos.

—Tai–ga, Taiga, estás apretando demasiado —dijo entre jadeos por el movimiento—, sé que te gusta pero…. Argh —el momento en que dijo aquello, Kagami se inclinó más hacia enfrente, dejado sus hombros y su barbilla contra la colchoneta, sintiendo que la variación en la inclinación, aunque fuese poca, había logrado que Daiki golpeara ese punto máximo con el que no soportaría mucho más.

Porque todo eso que sintió recorrerle de pies a cabeza no podía ser otra cosa sino el orgasmo acercándose a su cuerpo, el cosquilleo que lograba que apretara las manos y los dedos de los pies, que su boca no se contuviera gruñendo como un animal cuando comenzó a moverse con mayor frenesí. Cuando sintió a Daiki apretarle una de las nalgas y masajearla mientras seguía masturbándolo con su otra mano.

Aomine estaba hincado en la cama, su espalda arqueada lo más que podía hacia atrás con la cabeza cayendo en esa dirección, sentía que estaba por llegar, toda esa energía se estaba acumulando en su pelvis y sentía que pronto estallaría, esa sensación tan deliciosa que experimentas previa al orgasmo recorría ahora su piel, dejándola erizada a su paso y ocasionando que sus pulmones sintieran la falta del oxígeno que intentaba a la fuerza recuperar a través ruidosos jadeos.

Y entonces sintió a Taiga explotar en su mano, sintió su cuerpo pesado y las contracciones que la entrada de éste realizaba debido al reciente orgasmo. Era como si una boca se apretara con fuerza y le soltara por intervalos cortos, y aquella presión no fue capaz de soportarla por mucho tiempo, así que acabó corriéndose en el interior de Taiga sintiendo la forma en que su propio cuerpo convulsionaba mientras llenaba al chico con su esencia.

Se inclinó una vez más al frente, sintiendo la espalda húmeda contra su pecho, no había salido aún porque trataba de recuperar el aire perdido mientras exhalaba e inhalaba con fuerza.

—Creí que ibas a arrancármelo —dijo de pronto a modo de juego, refiriéndose a la presión que ejerció en cierto punto el pelirrojo sobre su pene.

—No sería una mala idea, pero descuida siempre quedaría el mío para poder follarte como se debe —dijo Kagami aún con la respiración un poco agitada, sintiendo cómo la deliciosa sensación del orgasmo pasaba, y dejaba en su lugar una de relajación total.

Daiki salió de Kagami y se dejó caer al lado, no le importó el desastre que acababan de hacer, podían limpiar al día siguiente si no es que amanecían tan adoloridos que no podrían mover un músculo.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo lograste —dijo Daiki de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Taiga sin comprender del todo.

—Sacarme de mi miseria, aclarar el panorama para mi futuro, no sé, lograste que recuperara muchas cosas que yo había dado por perdidas.

Taiga iba a decir algo como que se había puesto _cursi_ por el sexo o algo así, pero entendió que aquellas palabras eran más profundas de lo que parecían, porque regresarle a alguien las ganas de salir de sus problemas, de luchar por ser dueño de su vida para estar a tu lado, no es cualquier cosa.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse y besarlo, besarlo de una manera especial, de esa forma única en que trataba de imprimir todo lo que sentía con ese simple roce tan común como lo era un beso.

—Sabes que esto ya no es una _simple atracción_ , ¿verdad? —Preguntó Taiga cuando se separó, acariciando con su mano la mejilla contraria.

—Lo sé, porque tampoco lo es para mí —confesó.

Quizás les costaba más trabajo del que podrían admitir decir que se _amaban_ de forma clara, porque eran ellos a fin de cuentas, un par de chicos con la cabeza dura y tan testarudos que nunca admitirían tal cosa, no cuando había sido tan rápido todo, pero eventualmente serían capaces de decirse de forma abierta, lo que ambos ya habían comprendido con esas palabras.

 **.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

" _El amor es querer sin mirar a quien, amar sin pensar en más, y soñar sin poder despertar"  
_ —Israel E. Villa de León

—

¡Gracias por leer!

Siendo honesta admito que no es lo mejor que he escrito, lo sé. El final fue muy apresurado quizás por la falta de tiempo, porque como siempre, ahí estaba yo el último día peleándome con mis dedos para que fueran más rápidos, así que la trama salió al paso, porque lo único que tenía en mente era "quiero escribir sobre peleas callejeras" después mientras escribía me iba preguntando ¿qué mierda haría para las peleas? ¿Serían enemigos? ¿Amigos? ¿Los dos pelearían? ¿Sólo Daiki? Bah, mil preguntas y mis amigas sufrieron las consecuencias de mis dudas. Gracias a ellas por soportarme en mis días de entrega. En esta ocasión ni el lemmon me convence, jajaja cuando me di cuenta ya iba al final del texto y me dije, ¿y el AoKa? xD había, según yo, metido muy poco contacto de ellos como pareja, no sólo me refiero al sexo, sino ellos siendo pareja pareja, o eso pensaría yo como lectora, no sé ustedes.

Esta, se supone es la versión corregida así que espero no tenga tantos errores.

Pero no haré más largo esto(?) sólo agradezco que alguien se tome la molestia de leer todo, y por supuesto que me gustaría saber su opinión, después de tantas palabras leídas, un comentario chiquito no hace daño, ¿no?


End file.
